True Love Revealed
by Rapndash
Summary: A new citizen of Arus senses Keith and Allura's affection for one another and decides to do something about it! Rated M for later chapters.
1. The New Citizens

**True Love Revealed**

A Voltron Fan Fic by Rapndash

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Voltron or any of its characters. Only Lola Wolfbane and Jade are mine. Hope you enjoy my fan fic. I plan to include an 'adult' scene between Keith and Allura later in the city. I'll try not to get too graphic. Reviews and suggestions welcomed and encouraged. Please no flames. I want constructive criticism. Thanks.

**Chapter 1:** **The New Citizens**

It had been about two years since the Voltron Force had defeated Lotor and the forces of Doom. Since that fateful day, a newfound peace had settled over the planet of Arus. The citizens had fallen back into their normal routines and were particularly cheerful from the return of the captive slaves. The hills and fields were green and covered with beautiful flowers. Farms were blossoming, and cities had regained their former splendor. Everyone was at ease. Even the members of the Voltron Force had managed to find more time for leisurely activities. Never the less, they continued to have lion practice every morning—just in case of an enemy attack.

Newcomers from all over the galaxy had come to Arus to find new homes. Among the new citizens was a young woman from Earth named Lola. She was in her early twenties, and typically wore her long, blondish-brown hair in a ponytail. Her choice of clothing was practical (at least in _her_ opinion) for working with her many horses: blue jeans and a black T-shirt. Lola had purchased a sizable amount of land near the base of a mountain, which overlooked the Castle of Lions. There was shade, a small mountain stream, and plenty of rich pasture for grazing. Lola bred and raised horses for a living, but there was little demand for horses back on Earth because of increased technology. Here on Arus, however, horses were still used for labor and transportation—even by the Royalty of Arus. So, Lola packed up her animals and belongings and moved to Arus.

The citizens of Arus had basically accepted her. She was friendly, polite, and hardworking. The children of the nearby villages especially loved playing on her ranch and riding her horses. The only concern the people had was the large, black tiger that followed Lola nearly everywhere she went. They were all quite fearful of the large feline, but Lola knew that would change in time. Lola loved her tiger, whom she had named Jade, and trusted her friend with her life. The children loved to play with Jade when they came to Lola's ranch, but she made them promise not to tell their parents just yet. Lola did not want the adults to be angry with her for "endangering" their children. Soon everyone would like Jade. She just had to be patient.

* * *

A large ceremony was to be held at the Castle of Lions to officially welcome the new citizens to Arus. Lola dressed in her finest lavender gown and fixed her hair in a long braid, which she arranged in a tight bun on the back of her head. A pair of white sandals and a decorative necklace containing an amethyst stone completed the outfit. Even Jade was wearing a fancy collar with an emerald imbedded in it for the occasion. Lola twirled in front of the mirror before turning to her friend.

"So, Jade, what do you think?"

Jade growled her approval.

Lola laughed. "Why thank you, my dear. I'm so glad you approve. We both need to look our best to impress the princess and the Voltron Force."

The two left the house and headed for the barn. Lola saddled and mounted her finest stallion. With her tiger by her side, she rode toward the castle for the ceremony.

* * *

They arrived at the Castle of Lions shortly after most of the other guests. Lola dismounted and handed the reins to a nearby servant. Lola began to cross the bridge to enter the castle with Jade closely by her side. As they were about halfway across, Lola froze in childlike wonder. There at the doorway of the castle stood Princess Allura, greeting her guests as they entered the castle. Standing directly behind her was Coran, the royal advisor, and Commander Keith, leader of the Voltron Force. Behind them were the remaining members of VF: Lance, Hunk, and Pidge. Lola quickly regained her composure as she spotted the guards walking briskly, but cautiously, toward her. Lola swallowed hard. She had expected this when she came for the ceremony. The castle guards would never allow a large tiger to enter the castle, but Lola feared to leave Jade behind. She only hoped that she could convince the guards that Jade was harmless unless provoked. The guards stepped up and barred the way.

"Sorry, ma'am, but no animals are allowed in the castle except the Princess' mice. Your…uh…'pet'…will have to wait outside," the first guard told her.

"But Jade is always with me," Lola protested. "She's my bodyguard…and my best friend. I can't just leave my friend behind."

"There's no need for a bodyguard, ma'am," the other guard assured her. "The castle is well protected. You'll be perfectly safe inside."

"But what about my tiger? She won't be so safe if she stays outside. I really need to keep her near me."

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do about that, ma'am, but we can't take a chance that someone will get hurt—especially the princess."

Lola stood her ground. "I promise you, Jade will not attack anyone. She's only aggressive when she's trying to protect me. She's quite tame around people…once you get to know her."

The first guard shook his head. "Sorry, ma'am, but rules are rules. We cannot allow a tiger into the castle."

Lola sighed with disgust. She feared that she wouldn't be able to talk her way out of this mess.

* * *

Princess Allura was looking forward to the ceremony. After all her planet and her people had been through because of Lotor and King Zarkon, it was good to see some peace returning to the planet. Many new citizens had arrived, ready for a new, peaceful life on Arus. She hoped that they would enjoy the peace and beauty as much as she did. Allura glanced down the bridge and noticed a small commotion between the castle guards and a young woman. _I wonder what the problem is?_ she thought to herself.

"I wonder why the guards aren't letting that woman enter the castle," she said aloud.

"I'm not sure, but something is definitely wrong," Coran answered.

"I'll go see what the trouble is," Keith offered and started walking toward the guards.

"Wait, Keith. I'll go with you," Allura called as she hurried after him.

As they neared the scene, Allura and Keith suddenly stopped. Sitting beside of the young woman was a creature unlike any Allura had ever seen in her life. Keith, too, was shocked.

"A black tiger? What's a black tiger doing on Arus?" he wondered.

"I don't know," Allura answered, "but it looks like that woman is trying to bring it inside the castle."

They watched as the woman pleaded with the guards with no luck. Finally the young woman gave up and started to leave, the tiger following her.

"She's leaving just because her tiger can't come in?" Keith asked with amazement.

"I better say something, before that woman leaves," Allura said walking forward. "She shouldn't have to miss the ceremony."

* * *

"Excuse me, but is there a problem here?"

The voice startled Lola. She turned and was amazed to see Princess Allura and Commander Keith walking toward them. The guards instantly snapped to attention.

"No reason to be concerned, your highness. We were just explaining to this woman that it was too dangerous to bring her tiger inside the castle," the first guard reported.

The princess acknowledged his statement with a polite nod. She walked past the guards and stopped in front of Lola.

"What is your name?" she asked with a kind smile.

For a moment, Lola couldn't find the words to reply. Jade gently bumped her with her head, and Lola came to herself.

"Forgive me, your majesty," she apologized with a polite curtsey. "My name is Lola Wolfbane, and this is my tiger, Jade."

Jade, too, bowed her head in an apparent show of respect. Allura was impressed, and somewhat amused by this.

She pondered Lola's reply for a moment, and said, "Lola Wolfbane…ah, yes. Now I remember. You're the young woman who started a horse ranch near the mountains, aren't you? I've heard your horses are the finest in the galaxy."

Lola was amazed. "You know me? I didn't think a princess would bother learning about someone like me. I'm really not that important."

Allura laughed. "Of course I know about you. I know the names and backgrounds of all the new citizens of Arus. I enjoy making new friends, and I care a great deal about my people…as you do about your tiger," she added, indicating Jade.

The tiger growled softly and rubbed against Lola's side.

Lola fondly scratched Jade's head. "I DO care a great deal about Jade. I rescued her from poachers a few years ago, and she's been following me around ever since. She's even saved my life before. I guess I'm still afraid that someone will try to take her away from me. Black tigers are extremely rare. That's why I like her to stay with me…for _her_ safety, not mine."

Allura nodded sympathetically. "I understand your concern. I feel the same way about the castle mice."

Allura reached cautiously toward Jade to pet her. Jade stepped forward and allowed the princess to stroke her fur, purring loudly.

Allura giggled and said, "Well, Miss Wolfbane, your tiger is certainly friendly…and VERY polite."

"She's a remarkable animal," Keith added, kneeling in front of the large cat. "I've never seen a black tiger before. She's beautiful."

Jade licked Keith's hand gently, as if to prove herself trustworthy.

Lola smiled. "Thank you for understanding, princess…and you can just call me Lola. All of my friend do."

Allura returned her smile. "Of course, Lola. You may call me Allura."

Jade moved closer to Keith and started to lick his face.

"Hey! Cut that out!" he laughed.

Lola and Allura laughed, too.

"She's just trying to say she likes you, Commander Keith."

"Well, after a show like that, I see no reason to keep Jade from coming into the castle. Do you, Keith?" Allura asked.

Jade purred against his chest as he turned to the princess. "I think she'll behave herself all right."

Lola sighed slightly with relief. _Finally, some people who understand,_ she thought to herself.

"Thank you, princ--…I mean Allura. You're very kind."

"Think nothing of it, Lola," Allura replied kindly. "Maybe after the ceremony, we can have a nice chat—just the two of us. I'd like to get to know you better."

Lola was completely amazed by the comment. The princess wanted to speak with her? It was unbelievable.

Princess Allura turned to the two guards and said, "Let her come in…the tiger, too. They are both welcome in the castle any time they wish."

The guards were stunned, but they weren't about to question the princess' orders. "As you wish, your majesty."

Allura turned back to Lola. "Please, come inside. I hope you will join me for that talk afterwards."

Lola gave her a grateful smile. "Of course I will, Allura. I would love nothing more. Thank you for understanding. You won't regret this. I promise."

Keith stood and turned to the two women. "We better get inside the castle. The ceremony will start soon."

The women nodded in agreement, and all four of them headed toward the castle doors. The guards stood aside and allowed Lola and Jade to pass. Lola still couldn't believe their good fortune, but she didn't question it. She was just glad to have made two new friends on Arus. _Maybe things will work out here after all_ she thought happily.

* * *

The ceremony was the grandest party the Castle of Lions had thrown since the days of King Alfor. A huge banquet was prepared in the main dinning hall. Lola was granted the seat closest to the Royal table while Jade sat behind her. Servants brought out marvelous dishes to serve the gathered company. Jade even received a special dinner served on the floor—away from the other guests. After the feast, Princess Allura addressed the entire company. She welcomed all of the new citizens of Arus and wished them all a happy future. The guests applauded, and Coran took over the business of inducting each of the new citizens. Lola glanced over at Allura, who gave her a kind smile and a wink. Lola returned the smile and waited until her name was called. Jade, too, received a special induction as a citizen. Once the last name had been recognized, the guests mingled in the grand ballroom before they left for their respective homes. This was a day none of the guests would ever forget.

* * *

All throughout the ceremony, Lola noticed how Commander Keith was never very far from Allura's side. She had heard that Keith was quite protective of the princess—all of the members of the Voltron Force were. But Lola sensed something else was happening between them, something that no one else seemed to be aware of. There was a certain fondness in their eyes whenever they exchanged glances. Their very presence seemed to radiate with a certain atmosphere whenever they were together. All at once, Lola realized what was going on—Keith and Allura were in love with each other.

_Why hasn't anyone else noticed?_ Lola wondered to herself. _It's so obvious how they feel about each other_. Keith and Allura even appeared to be oblivious of the other's feelings.

_They can't even be honest with each other_.

Lola was saddened by this thought. She assumed that since Allura was a princess and Keith was just a pilot, they each probably felt that a future between them would be impossible.

_They're tormenting themselves because they can't openly reveal their feelings for each other_, Lola realized with dismay. _They deserve to be together._

Lola knew she had to do something. The princess had asked her to join her after the ceremony to chat. She decided to find out for sure just how Allura felt about Keith. If her instincts were correct, then she would come up with a plan to bring them together. She wasn't about to let her new friends be miserable. She just hoped she could be of some help.


	2. Making Plans

**True Love Revealed**

A Voltron Fan Fic by Rapndash

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Voltron or any of its characters. Only Lola Wolfbane and Jade are mine. Thanks for the reviews. I've made changes to the first chapter and have carried them over to my other chapters. Hope you enjoy my story. Reviews welcomed. Please no flames. I'm sort of new at this.

**Chapter 2: Making Plans**

After the ceremony, Lola and Jade walked with Princess Allura as she gave them a tour of the Castle of Lions. They chatted on various topics and over all just enjoyed each other's company. As the tour ended, Allura, Lola, and Jade walked onto the large balcony overlooking the main entrance of the castle.

"So Lola, how do you like living on Arus so far?" Allura asked.

Lola smiled. "It's a beautiful planet, Allura. I just love it here. The air is so fresh and clean—not like back on Earth. I've always enjoyed nature and the outdoors. The children of the nearby villages like coming to my ranch to play and ride the horses, and I love having them over to visit."

"Children are wonderful, aren't they? I love hearing their laughter and watching them play games together. It almost makes a person wish they had one or two of their own."

Lola pondered Allura's statement before asking, "Allura, do you think you'll want to have children someday?"

Allura seemed to expect the question. She was silent for a few moments. Then she answered, "Yes…I suppose someday it would be nice to have children. I would have to marry first, of course. Coran and Nanny would have a fit otherwise."

Lola nodded in silent agreement as Allura gave a deep sigh. "Coran and Nanny are so insistent that I marry a prince of good Royal birth and upbringing, but I have no intention of marrying just for the sake of becoming queen. If I do marry, I want to marry for love."

Lola put a comforting hand on Allura's shoulder. "You're right, Allura. Love is the most important aspect for marriage. I'm sure you understand Coran and Nanny's views of course. You're the last of the Royal Family, and the kingdom needs an heir to the throne. But I'm sure they would want you to be happy. They're just concerned about your needs and the needs of the kingdom."

Allura turned to face her and smiled slightly. "I do understand that, Lola. I'm just not sure that Coran and Nanny understand _my_ feelings."

"Then why don't you tell them how you feel? Talking about your feelings can help them understand your point, too."

Allura turned away again. "I've tried talking to them, but they still insist I must marry a prince. I have yet to meet a prince worthy to be my husband. I just don't love any of them."

Lola sensed she was holding something back. She knew why Allura didn't love any of the princes she had been introduced to. Lola wanted to find out for certain if she was right, but she wasn't sure how to get Allura to open up. After all, they had just met today. A question popped into Lola's mind, and she decided to take a chance to help her new friend.

* * *

"Do you think it's possible to fall in love with someone other than a prince?"

The question caught Allura off guard. She stepped away from Lola, her mind racing. _What did she mean by that? Could she suspect…no, it's not possible. We barely know each other._ _How could she know?_

Lola turned away. "I'm sorry if my question upset you, Princess Allura. You don't have to answer. I'll just leave now," Lola said quietly.

Coming out of her thoughts, Allura quickly went to Lola and stopped her from leaving the balcony. "No, please don't go yet. It's all right. Your question…just startled me a little. I don't mind answering."

Lola gave an inward sigh of relief.

"I suppose…yes…I think it is possible for two people of different ranks to fall in love. I guess…love really has no boundaries. Why would you ask?"

Lola smiled. _Good. She's beginning to open up. I hope I'm not making a mistake._ She turned and said, "I was just thinking…maybe there is another reason why you don't want to marry a prince."

Allura was puzzled and a little fearful of what Lola was implying. "What reason could that be?" she asked nervously.

Lola cautiously answered, "I…I hope I'm not being too bold, Allura, but…do you think…it's because…you're already in love with someone?"

Allura's eyes widened slightly. _So, she DOES know. I guess I can't hide it any more._ She looked down, blushing. "I don't know how you figured that out so quickly, but…yes…I am in love with someone else. I just don't think that anyone would approve of a marriage between us."

Lola decided to press the issue a little further. "You're in love with Commander Keith, aren't you? You're afraid to say anything because he's a pilot and you're a princess. You think your rank will keep you from being together. Am I right, Allura?"

Allura looked up and smiled weakly. "You're exactly right, Lola. _I_ don't care that Keith isn't a prince, but my subjects may not approve of our marriage. Tradition is hard to break. I don't even know if Keith feels the same way about me. How did you know I was in love with him?"

Lola smiled warmly and winked at her. "I thought it was obvious from the way you kept exchanging glances in the ballroom after the ceremony today. I could tell you loved him from the look in your eyes…" she paused briefly, "…and I can tell he loves you, too. He had the same look of devotion in his eyes whenever he looked at you. Plus, he rarely left your side the entire time—despite being in a low-risk situation."

Allura let out a faint gasp. "Are you sure? I know Keith is quite protective of me…but do you really think he loves me?"

Lola nodded. "Trust me, Allura. The proof is in his eyes. Of course, if you wanted to find out for sure, I think I could help you."

There was a gleam in the princess' eyes—perhaps it was a sign of hope. Hope for a chance to express her true feelings for the man she loved. Then again, if Keith didn't feel the same way, she could lose their friendship that she held so dear. She thought for a few minutes. Allura could remember all the times Keith had helped her. He taught her self-defense, and how to pilot both the Blue and Black lions of Voltron. She also remembered how he was nearly killed by Lotor while trying to protect her. True, she would be risking a lot to tell Keith how she truly felt, but there was a greater risk of losing him forever if she didn't. Allura looked back at Lola.

"I…I would like to know how Keith feels about me. It would break my heart to lose him if I don't tell him how I feel about him. Do you have a plan?"

A sly grin crossed Lola's face. "I believe I can work something out. There is something you'll need to do, though, to make this plan work."

"What is that? I'll do what I can if it means being with Keith."

"You will have to convince Keith to come with you to my house for dinner—no one else is to come with you. I think it would be better if you two were someplace less…distracting…when you tell him you love him. I believe Keith would be more likely to open up about his own feelings without feeling pressured."

Allura nodded in agreement. "It may be hard to convince Coran and Nanny to let me leave the castle with only one escort…but I'll still try. I think I can convince them that I'll be alright. I'm pretty sure they trust Keith to protect me. He's done such a good job in the past."

Lola nodded. She had heard about how Keith had often risked his life to protect his princess. It was all the more reason that he deserved to be with Allura. "Come to my ranch tomorrow for dinner. It's a non-formal occasion so just wear something comfortable. Besides, it's hard to get around the ranch in a heavy dress."

They both laughed. Allura could hardly believe she was letting her new friend set her up on a 'date' with the man she loved. She could only hope everything would go smoothly. The two women continued to talk until dusk before Lola decided it was best for her and Jade to return to their ranch. A servant quickly saddled and brought Lola's stallion to the front gate. After a final goodbye, Lola and Jade began the journey back home. All the while, Lola began to make her own plans for how to get those two together. And she intended to set up more than a simple 'dinner', too.

* * *

Ooooohhh! What could Lola be planning? You might be able to guess. I'm not that good at being 'subtle', but I'm not giving away too much until the right time comes. I want everything to sound just right. Please read and review. 


	3. The Dinner

**True Love Revealed**

A Voltron Fan Fic by Rapndash

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Voltron or any of its characters. Only Lola Wolfbane and Jade are mine. Thanks for the reviews. It really helps me know what you think so I can improve my writing. Hope you enjoy my story. Reviews welcomed. Please no flames. This is only my second fan fic after all.

**Chapter 3: The Dinner**

The next day, Keith was relaxing in the rec room reading. They had finished Lion practice a few hours ago, and Keith was enjoying some time to himself. The ceremony the day before was something he wouldn't forget for quite some time. The new citizens were all very friendly and seemed to enjoy their new lives on planet Arus. He especially remembered Lola Wolfbane and her black tiger, Jade. Jade had taken a liking to him, and Lola was a sweet and pleasant person to talk to. Princess Allura had particularly liked Lola. After the other guests had left, the two women and tiger had wandered off throughout the castle. Keith had resisted the urge to go with them. He knew Allura was safe inside the castle, and he respected her desire for some privacy with her new friends. Still, he felt a strong need to look out for the princess that went beyond a mere sense of duty.

Keith let out a deep sigh and put his book down. Allura. She was a vision of beauty—both outwardly and inwardly. She was kind, compassionate, loving, and loyal to her friends and subjects. Any man would consider himself lucky to be with her. He closed his eyes sadly. Though his better judgment had fought against it for so many years, Keith had to admit (at least to himself) that he was in love with her. He fought to ignore his feelings—shut them out of his mind for good—but his heart refused to listen.

_Why did you have to be a princess?_ he asked himself for maybe the hundredth time.

Ever since his parents had disappeared while he was still a child, he had shut off nearly all of his emotions—especially love. He was afraid of commitment, afraid of being hurt again. But here, on Planet Arus, a princess had found her way inside his heart. But there was no chance of a relationship between them. She was a princess, and he was merely a pilot. The people would never approve of their marriage. And besides, what did he have to offer her?

_She deserves so much more than I could ever give her_, he thought miserably. _Maybe it would be better if I just walked out of her life forever_. But something inside him told him that decision would only make things worse. What was he to do?

* * *

The door slid open, and Keith snapped out of his thoughts. He quickly composed himself as Princess Allura entered the rec room and walked over to sit beside him on the couch. She was wearing her pink jumpsuit again instead of her heavy dress. She smiled warmly at him.

"Good morning, Keith. I've been looking for you. Is your book any good?" she asked politely.

Keith returned her smile. "It's pretty good, Princess. What brings you in here to see me? Is anything wrong?"

Allura shook her head. "No…nothing is wrong, Keith. I just had to tell you something important. You remember Lola Wolfbane from yesterday, don't you? The young woman with the black tiger?"

"Sure I do, Princess. What about her?"

Allura blushed slightly. "Well, she's invited us to her ranch for dinner tonight. Are you interested?"

Keith thought about it for a moment. He had heard that Lola raised some very fine horses. He would be interested in seeing them. Besides, it would be rude to turn down a dinner invitation from a new friend. He nodded and said, "Why not? I'd love to see her place. Lola is a nice person. I wouldn't mind learning more about her."

Despite his initial agreement, Allura was reluctant to tell Keith that the dinner was just for them. She had to tell him, though. Coran and Nanny hadn't been too happy about her 'dinning with a commoner', but Allura had managed to convince them that she would be all right. Coran had agreed that she could only go with an escort. She had asked if it was okay for Keith to go with her. After all, the invitation _was_ for the two of them. Coran had agreed. He trusted Keith to watch out for the Princess—but only if Keith agreed to go. Allura didn't tell them the true reason for the dinner—that the 'dinner' was really a 'date' with Keith. She still wasn't sure how Keith would react to that information, though.

Keith sensed that something was upsetting Allura. "What is it, Princess? You're awfully quiet. I said I accept Lola's invitation. Do the guys know about the dinner too?"

Allura slowly shook her head. "Actually, Keith…you and I are the only ones invited. Lola just wants you and me to come to dinner."

Keith's eyes widened. "Whoa, Princess! You didn't say that before! You mean Lola has only invited the two of us to dinner and not the whole team? It sounds too much like a 'date' to me. I don't know if I can do that. Do Coran and Nanny know about this?"

Allura felt panicky. This was what she was afraid would happen. She had to act quickly or she would lose her chance. "It's okay, Keith. Lola only wants to thank us for being so nice to her yesterday. We were the first ones to greet her and Jade when they came to the ceremony. I've already talked to Coran and Nanny, and they said I could go if you agreed to be my escort. They both trust you to look after me, and I would really like it if you would come. Please Keith. You _did_ say you wanted to get to know Lola, didn't you?"

Keith finally conceded. "I _did_ say that, Princess. I guess if Coran says it's okay, then I would be honored to be your escort. What time do we need to leave?"

Allura stood. "Why don't we leave now? It will give us plenty of time to get to her ranch, and we can talk more. I would love to see her horses. She said to just wear comfortable clothes—the dinner is informal. I'll have a servant saddle two horses for us. What do you say, Keith?"

Keith smiled and followed her to the door. "As you wish, Princess. I'll just get my communicator from my room in case Coran needs to contact us."

As they reached the door, Allura stopped and turned to him. "By the way, Keith. You don't have to call me "Princess". We're friends. Just call me "Allura", okay?"

Keith felt a little uncomfortable calling Princess Allura by just her name and not her title. She was his friend, though, and he didn't want to upset her for anything.

"If that's what you want, Prin…I mean Allura. It may take me a little time to get used to calling you by your name, though."

Allura smiled. "That's okay, Keith. I know it's a bit uncomfortable for you, but I'm sure you'll be used to calling me "Allura" in no time. I'll meet you at the front gate in a few minutes. Okay?"

Keith nodded and the two of them separated. As Keith headed for his bedroom, he pondered his sudden 'dinner invitation'. He had a sneaky suspicion that Allura was planning something. What that plan was, he didn't know.

_What could she be up to? Allura is definitely planning something, but what? I guess I'll find out tonight._

* * *

Keith quickly retrieved his communicator and headed for the front gate. Allura was waiting at the far end of the bridge with two fine horses. They mounted their horses and rode to Lola's ranch. On the way, they shared a very pleasant conversation. They both felt relieved to have some time to talk without anyone hovering over them that might hear what was said. Keith would have liked to share more time with Allura, but they were both always busy with political and local affairs.

They arrived at Lola's ranch in a few hours. The house was relatively large and looked like it could house several people. A large barn was also visible with fences and plenty of pasture for grazing horses. They could even see a few of the horses grazing in the distance. Lola and Jade walked out of the house and greeted their guests. Jade rubbed up against Keith as Lola took their horses.

"I'm so glad you both could make it. We can just turn your horses out into one of the empty pastures for now. Please come inside and make yourselves comfortable."

"Thank you for your hospitality, Lola," Keith answered her as he rubbed Jade's ears. "It was kind of you to invite us. You have a beautiful house."

"Thanks, Keith," Lola said kindly. The horses we put in a paddock and they were all heading into the house. "The children from the nearby village love coming here to play. I love having them over. Since you two are here, though, I asked them not to come over for a few days. I like to spend time with new friends. I hope you enjoy yourselves here."

"You're too kind, Lola," Allura said. "I hope we can see some of your horses later. I've heard that your horses are the finest in the galaxy."

Lola smiled. "I would love to show you the horses later. For now, let's go inside and talk. There's still much I need to know about living on Arus."

Everyone headed into the house. Lola managed a quick wink at Allura when Keith wasn't looking. Keith still suspected that the two women were up to something, but he couldn't put his finger on what was going on. He had no idea that Allura was planning to confess her true feelings for him. For the moment, they just chatted on general topics and enjoyed each other's company. Jade seemed to be content just curling up by Keith's feet and letting him scratch her ears.

Later after lunch, Lola showed them around the property. They looked at the barn and some of her best horses. Keith was especially impressed by the large black stallion Lola had ridden to the castle the day before. Lola had named him Blackjack, and told them he was her best horse. They soon returned to the house to rest until dinner. Lola excused herself and headed toward one of the far pastures on her property.

* * *

When she reached the far pasture, Lola pulled the amethyst out of her pocket. What no one knew about Lola was that she had magic powers. Lola wanted to give Keith and Allura the chance become closer. Lola decided that they needed to spend more than a few hours together in order to fully realized their feelings for each other. Lola held the amethyst tightly in her hand and closed her eyes. The stone began to glow with a magical light. In the distance, dark clouds began to form in the sky. The clouds grew larger and more threatening with each passing moment. Lola focused all of her energy into created a thunderstorm that would ensure that Keith and Allura would not return to the castle for at least a few days. When she finally opened her eyes, she smiled as the storm clouds rumbled and continued to grow. She then turned back to the ranch house. She would need to get her horses into the barn quickly. Maybe Keith and Allura would help her…

* * *

Keith and Allura sat alone in the living room. Jade was lying in front of the fireplace, fast asleep. They were beginning to wonder why Lola was taking so long.

"Do you think we should check on her?" Allura asked. "I'm starting to get worried."

"I think she'll be okay, Allura," Keith answered. "It's probably a long way to walk from the back pasture. She'd been here for over a month. I'm sure she knows her way around. Don't worry so much."

Allura suddenly slid closer to Keith on the couch causing him to give her a curious look. She was blushing and had a look in her eyes that Keith had never seen before. He was a little scared.

"Allura, why are you looking at me like that?" he asked nervously.

Allura smiled shyly at him. "Keith…there's…there's something else I need to tell you. I…I'm not sure how to say this but…well…Lola and I planned this dinner as…as sort of…a date for you and I."

Keith raised an eyebrow at her. "I suspected you were up to something…but a date? With me? Why would you want…"

He was cut off by Allura's lips connecting with his. Keith's eyes flew open as Allura wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed him down onto the couch. Now lying on top of him, Allura broke the kiss and gazed into his eyes—looking for a reaction. Now Keith was the one blushing. He had one arm hanging off the couch and the other wrapped around her waist.

"Wow!" he said breathlessly. "Where did THAT come from?"

Allura giggled. "It just popped into my head. I wanted this time for the two of us because…because I wanted to tell you that…I love you, Keith."

Keith's heart fluttered in his chest. Could it be possible! Allura was in love with him? This had to be a dream. There was no way she could have said what she did.

"Are you serious? Did you just say that you **love** me! But…when…how…"

She put a finger to his lips to silence him. "Please, Keith. I've been in love when you for as long as I can remember. I just never had the courage to tell you. I thought we could never be together because I'm a princess, but…Lola convinced me that…that it doesn't matter if we're different ranks. I just couldn't go on without telling you how I truly feel. And…I need to know if you feel the same way about me."

Keith was speechless. All this time, he never even suspected. The object of his devotion loved him as much as he loved her. It was incredible. Maybe there was hope of a future together after all. He smiled and held her tightly against him.

"My darling Allura," he began, "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say those words. The truth is I've been in love with you from the moment I met you. I was so afraid that we could never be together that I kept my feelings bottled up inside. I never imagined you felt the same way about me.

I love you, Allura. I could never love anyone more than I love you."

Tears welled up in Allura's eyes. "Oh, Keith. I love you so much."

"I know. I love you too."

She leaned down and kissed him again. This time Keith returned her kiss. They held each other tightly as years of suppressed feelings came forward like a flood. Allura's lips parted and Keith's tongue plunged into its depths. The kiss intensified until they almost couldn't contain their love for each other. They finally separated, gasping for air. Their eyes locked as they tried to catch their breaths.

"That…was…incredible!" Keith said between gasps.

* * *

The sound of thunder interrupted them. Allura climbed off of Keith and looked out through the windows at the black clouds quickly gathering in the sky. The sound had woken Jade up as well. She stood and growled at the windows. Keith sat up on the couch and joined Allura at the window.

"Keith…it looks like a storm is coming. I don't think we can get back to the castle before it hits. We may have to spend the night."

Keith sighed nervously. He wasn't sure about spending the night in a strange house with Allura after what just happened between them, but there was no choice. It would take them at least three hours to ride back to the Castle of Lions, and the storm was coming in quite fast. If they attempted the trip, they would be soaked long before the got to the castle.

"I think you're right, Allura. The storm's coming in too fast. We'll have to ask Lola if we can stay the night. I'm sure she'll understand. I'll call Coran and let him know. We don't want the others to worry."

Jade purred and rubbed against Keith's side as he pulled out his communicator. Neither Keith nor Allura knew that this night would change their lives forever.


	4. Illness

**True Love Revealed**

A Voltron Fan Fic by Rapndash

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Voltron or any of its characters. Only Lola Wolfbane and Jade are mine. Thanks for the reviews. It really helps me know what you think so I can improve my writing. Glad you like my story so far. Reviews welcomed. Please no flames.

**Chapter 4: Illness**

Lance, Pidge, and Hunk were chatting as they walked to the control room. They had been relaxing for most of the day since there was little chance of an invasion by Doom. They still had no idea where Keith and the princess were.

"I wonder what Keith is up to. I haven't seen him all day," Hunk wondered aloud.

"Knowing him, he's probably off by himself somewhere reading or doing paperwork," Lance said.

"Poor, Keith," Pidge commented. "He just doesn't know how to have fun."

"You said it, Pidge," Lance agreed. "Of course, that doesn't explain where the princess is."

"Maybe Coran knows where Allura is," Hunk suggested.

They entered the control room and were greeted by Coran. "Glad you could make it, Voltron Force. I have something important to tell you three. You may or may not know this, but Keith and Princess Allura were invited to dine with a new citizen named Lola Wolfbane this afternoon."

The others were surprised. Keith and Allura were dining with a commoner? It wasn't totally unheard of, but why hadn't _they_ been invited? Lance started to have suspicions, but said nothing. They all nodded to Coran.

"What about it, Coran? Is there something wrong?" Lance asked.

Coran cleared his throat. "It appears there is a large thunderstorm coming, and they will not be able to return to the castle tonight."

"So, do you want us to go get them?" Hunk asked.

Coran shook his head. "That won't be necessary, Hunk. Keith says he's certain Lola will allow them to stay the night. There are plenty of spare rooms at her house. Besides, this storm may pass on by morning. They can return as soon as the storm lets up. I just thought it fit to inform you of their whereabouts so you would not fear for their safety."

"Thanks, Coran. We _were_ wondering where they were. I guess we'll just see them in the morning," Lance replied casually.

The three men left the control room and headed for the rec room. "At least we know that Keith and Allura are safe," Pidge said.

"Yeah, Pidge. I'd hate for them to be out in this storm. At least we know they're someplace safe," Hunk replied.

Lance didn't say anything. He was still thinking about the dinner. He couldn't believe that Keith and Allura were alone together away from the castle. He had long suspected that Keith and Allura had strong feelings for each other. He had often teased Keith about it, but Keith had outright denied he cared about Allura as anything more than a friend. Lance wasn't fooled so easily.

_You can deny it all you want, Keith, but you can't lie to yourself that you love her._ Lance thought to himself. He smiled hoping that this would give Keith and Allura the chance to finally be together.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Lola's ranch, Lola was busy herding most of her horses into the barn. She wanted to make sure they were safe before the storm she conjured hit. She let out a sigh and wiped her brow. There was still a pasture full of horses left to put away, and it was beginning to rain already. She would need to retrieve her poncho and ask Allura and Keith for help. She trudged back to the house thinking hard about her decision to interfere in their love life. She could only hope she had done the right thing.

She reached the house as the rain began to pick up. She walked inside and shook the water off her clothes. Keith and Allura walked over to her looking concerned. Jade trotted up and rubbed against her, growling softly.

"Are you all right, Lola? You're all wet!" Allura asked with concern.

"I'm fine," Lola assured her. "But I still need to bring in some more horses. The rain may get worse, and I could use some help getting them in."

"I'll be glad to help you out," Keith offered.

"I'll come, too," Allura added.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Allura," Keith said as he turned to her. "The rain's starting to come down harder. I don't want you being out in this weather."

"But what about you, Keith? I don't want you to get sick."

"I'll be fine. You just wait here."

Lola grabbed a poncho and offered one to Keith, but he refused. The two of them headed out into the rain together leaving Allura and Jade alone in the house. Allura had an uneasy feeling something bad was going to happen. She was greatly concerned about Keith and Lola. Unfortunately, there was nothing she could do now. Allura returned to the couch to wait. Jade sensed that Allura was upset and snuggled up against her, purring loudly. Allura smiled weakly and rubbed the tiger's head, glad for the comfort and the company.

"I can't help but worry that something bad is going to happen, Jade. I just hope that I'm wrong."

Jade growled in apparent agreement.

* * *

Keith couldn't remember the last time he had seen such a storm. He led the two horses he and Allura had ridden over into a couple of spare stalls in the barn. After taking a brief reprieve, Keith went back out into the pouring rain to help herd the last few horses into the barn. A couple of the younger ones were being especially difficult. Suddenly, one of the young stallions bolted past Keith causing him to lose his balance and fall into the creek nearby.

"Keith, are you okay!" Lola asked as she ran over to help him up. You're soaked to the bone! I think you should go back inside. I can get the last few horses myself."

Keith shook his head. "I'm fine. I promised to help you out, and that's just what I'll do. Don't worry about me."

"But Keith, I _have_ to worry. You're my guest, and it's my duty to look out for your safety. Please, Keith, I'll be fine. I don't want you to get sick."

"I'll be okay, Lola. Now come on. The storm is getting worse, and we still need to get these horses into the barn."

Lola was skeptical, but time was running out. The sooner the horses were up, the sooner they could go back inside. They continued herding the horses into the barn while the rain continued.

* * *

Back inside the house, Allura was pacing back and forth in front of the window. Jade watched her with concern. Finally Allura could stand it no longer. She walked to the front closet and found the poncho Lola had offered Keith earlier and pulled in on. Despite Jade's protests, Allura stepped out into the rain and mush. Determined to help, Allura trudged carefully to the barn.

* * *

The chill and his rain soaked clothes were finally getting the better of Keith. He sneezed a couple of times, but pressed on until the last horse was inside the barn. He wiped the water from face and gave a great sigh—followed shortly by a coughing fit.

Lola turned to him, more concerned than before. "Keith, I think you're getting sick! You need to get back to the house and out of those wet clothes, right now!"

Keith started to protest when Allura entered the barn. She was shocked at Keith's condition and was instantly at his side.

"Keith, you're soaking wet! Are you all right?"

"Allura, what are you doing here?" he asked sternly. "I thought I told you to wait inside."

"I couldn't just wait inside worrying about you. I want to help. Besides, you're getting sick. I think you should go back to the house."

"Allura's right," Lola put in. "We can finish up here. I insist you go back to the house and dry out. I'll never forgive myself if you get any worse."

Seeing he was outnumbered (and starting to feel even colder), Keith finally gave in. "All right, you two. I'll be waiting back at the house. See you later."

"There are some dry towels in the bathroom and warm blankets in the closet that you can wrap up in. Just get warmed up. We won't be long," Lola called after him.

* * *

Keith made his way back to the ranch house, feeling worse every minute. He was beginning to regret staying out in the rain for so long. Somehow he managed to stagger into the house, coughing uncontrollably. Jade heard him and was greatly alarmed by his entrance. She growled softly as he brushed past her. Without even looking at her, Keith stumbled into a bedroom in the back of the house. Keith found his strength leaving his body, and his vision was becoming blurry. As he walked further into the room, his knees suddenly buckled underneath him and Keith fell limply across the bed. Keith tried to will himself to stand or at least sit up, but he found he was too weak. Within moments, Keith lost consciousness. Alarmed, Jade nudged Keith in an effort to wake him, but to no avail. She licked his face, but still nothing. Jade knew Keith was seriously ill, but what could she do?

* * *

Lola and Allura returned to the house after settling the last horses into their stalls for the night. They chatted amiably together, not knowing the seriousness of Keith's condition. The moment they entered the house, however, Jade was instantly beside of them, growling and acting strangely.

"What's wrong, Jade? What are you trying to tell us?" Lola asked. Jade growled again and led the two women to the rear bedroom. As they reached the doorway, they froze in horror to see Keith lying unconscious across the bed.

"Keith!" Allura screamed as she and Lola raced to his side. Keith was shockingly cold and seemed to be trembling slightly. Allura placed her hand against his forehead and found he was burning up.

"He has a fever, and he's so cold. What are we going to do?" Allura asked as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Don't panic, Allura. He'll be okay," Lola assured her as calmly as she could. They shifted Keith so he was lying fully on the bed with his head resting on the pillow. "I'll get some more blankets to keep him warm. I need you to stay with Keith. This may sound weird, but you'll have to undress him. He can't stay in these wet clothes."

Allura blushed. She had never undressed someone else—especially a man. But Lola was right. Keith needed to get well, and his rain-soaked clothes were only making things worse. Lola pulled some thick blankets out of the closet and sat them on the edge of the bed.

"I'll go stoke up the fire in the living room so we can get some heat in here. Then I'll get some cool water and a washcloth to dab his forehead. Just yell if you need me, Okay?" Lola asked.

Allura nodded and Lola left the room with Jade following closely behind. Allura turned back to Keith and swallowed hard. Keith always looked so peaceful when he was asleep, but now he was pale and sickly. His appearance shocked her, and Allura's concern quickly replaced her embarrassment.

Cautiously Allura gripped the hem of Keith's shirt and slowly pulled it off over his head. She discarded it somewhere in the floor, and gasped slightly as she admired his muscular chest. She moved to the end of the bed and tugged off his boots—not an easy task. Allura then began to unfasten Keith's belt. Butterflies formed in her stomach as she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Panting slightly, she tugged off his pants and tossed them aside. Allura unrolled one of the blankets and covered Keith with it. Almost unconsciously, she reached under the blanket and tugged off his underwear as well. Allura gasped slightly as she realized what she had done. Blushing furiously, she confined his briefs to the pile of clothes. Allura tucked the blanket around Keith's body and pulled another thick blanket over him to be sure he was warm enough.

* * *

Lola re-entered the room at that moment carrying a bowl of cold water and a washcloth. She set them on the nightstand beside the bed. She then placed a comforting hand on Allura's shoulder.

"Try not to worry too much, Allura. We'll do everything we can to help Keith. There's a roaring fire in the living room, and once Keith is awake I have some medicine that can bring down his fever. For now, all we can do is hope he doesn't get any worse."

Allura nodded slowly. "I'll stay with him just in case. I…I want to be sure he'll be all right."

Lola understood completely. "If you want, I'll bring a chair in here that you can use. In the meantime, why don't you take a hot shower? It won't do Keith any good if _you_ get sick as well. I have a spare nightgown you can borrow if you like."

"I guess you're right, Lola. I could use a hot shower right now. Thank you for being so kind."

"Of course, Allura. You're my guest—and my friend. Friends look out for each other."

* * *

Allura rose and walked toward the bathroom. After she left, Lola gathered the pile of clothing in the floor. She smirked slightly as she carried Keith's clothing to the laundry room to dry. At the same time, she felt guilty for Keith becoming ill. She had created the storm only to give Keith and Allura a chance to grow closer as a couple. She had never intended for Keith to become ill. If only she had insisted more strongly that Keith return to the house after he fell in the creek. Lola sighed. Blaming herself would do them no good now. She could only hope Keith would get well soon.

* * *

Don't worry too much about Keith. He'll recover quickly in the next chapter. I intend for the next chapter to be much more intense than this one. I hope you enjoy it. I've been planning these two chapters for quite a while, and I want them to turn out right. Next chapter coming soon! Please read and review. 


	5. Interlude NC17

**True Love Revealed**

A Voltron Fan Fic by Rapndash

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Voltron or any of its characters. Only Lola Wolfbane and Jade are mine. Thanks for the reviews. Glad you like my story so far. Reviews welcomed. Please no flames. Just a brief warning, this chapter is rated NC-17 for adult content.

**Chapter 5: Interlude**

Lola soaked the washcloth in the bowl of cool water, and then squeezed out the excess. She dabbed Keith's face lightly, praying for a fast recovery. It had been a few hours since they had discovered him unconscious in the bedroom, and there had been no change in Keith's condition. She folded the damp cloth and laid it across his forehead just as Allura entered. Allura had taken a nice, hot shower and was now wearing a pale pink gown. Her long, blond hair hung freely about her shoulders. Lola looked up at her and smiled weakly.

"Feel any better, Allura?" she asked kindly.

"A little," Allura said. "How's Keith doing? Any improvement?"

Lola shook her head. "He still hasn't woken up, but at least he hasn't gotten any worse. I guess we'll have to see how he is in the morning."

Allura nodded quietly as Lola stood. Lola walked to the door, pausing to glance back at Allura and Keith. Allura sat in the chair beside Keith's bed. There was a look of concern and worry on Allura's face. Lola began to feel even more guilty than before.

"Try not the get too upset, Allura. Keith's pretty tough. He'll probably bounce back quickly. I'm going to check the fire one last time before going to bed. Try to get some rest yourself. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Lola. I'll be fine. I'll stay with Keith to make sure he will be all right," Allura answered without looking up.

* * *

Lola quietly left the room as Allura settled herself in the chair. She gently ran her fingertips across Keith's cheek. She couldn't help worrying about him. She had never seen Keith this sick before, and it scared her. _Please be okay, Keith_ she prayed silently.

Keith stirred slightly under her touch. Allura held her breath and watched him hopefully. Keith gave a small moan as he struggled to wake up. Finally, his eyes fluttered open and he managed to focus on Allura's form beside of him.

"Allura? Is…is that you?" he asked weakly. He tried to sit up, but Allura stopped him.

"Hush, my love. Don't try to move around. You have a bad fever. Just rest. You need to regain your strength."

Keith lay back down and grunted faintly. "What happened to me? Where's Lola?"

Allura's expression became sad. "Keith…you've been unconscious for several hours. Jade found you lying across the bed and led us to you. You became sick from being out in the rain for so long. Lola started a fire to help warm you up. She just went to bed a little while ago. Just go back to sleep. We can talk some more in the morning.

Keith coughed a couple of times. He felt rather miserable at the moment. Exhaustion soon overcame him. "Thank you, Allura…for looking out for me," he whispered before falling back into a deep sleep.

Allura smiled. She removed the washcloth and re-soaked it before placing it back on Keith's forehead. She was glad that Keith appeared to be improving. By morning, he would hopefully be even better. Allura began to feel sleepy herself. Smiling, she laid her head on the bed beside of Keith and soon drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Morning broke with little change in the weather. Rain still poured and thunder sounded as the storm continued. Lola woke early to tend to her horses. She dressed quickly and fixed breakfast for herself and Jade. They ate and went to the barn to feed the horses. After all the animals were taken care of, Lola and Jade returned to the house. Jade curled up in front of the fire while Lola hung her poncho up to dry. Lola shook her head when she saw the tiger sound asleep. She made her way to the rear bedroom to check on Keith and Allura. She peeked in and saw they were both still asleep. Lola smiled as she made her way to the kitchen. She decided those two deserved a nice hot breakfast when they woke up. Soon the smell of cooking food filled the house.

* * *

The scent woke Allura from a pleasant sleep. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. _What is that delicious smell?_ she thought as she left the bedroom and walked toward the kitchen. Lola looked up and smiled warmly as Allura entered.

"Good morning, Allura. Did you sleep well? How is Keith doing?" Lola asked as Allura sat down at the table.

"Good morning, Lola," Allura replied. "I slept pretty well last night. Keith woke up briefly after you went to bed, but I told him to rest. I think he's beginning to improve."

"I'm glad to hear that, Allura! I'm sure he'll be hungry when he wakes up," Lola said as she set some pancakes and syrup on the table for Allura. "I thought something mild like oatmeal would be good since he's still ill. Keith _does_ like oatmeal, doesn't he?"

"I believe he does."

"Good. I have some medicine he can take that will lower his fever, too. Didn't I tell you he would bounce back quickly?"

Allura nodded, her mouth full of pancakes. She swallowed and said, "I'm just relieved that Keith will be all right." She paused briefly, then added, "By the way, Lola, you were right earlier about Keith liking me."

Lola squealed with delight and promptly sat beside Allura. "Then you told him! When, and what did he say!"

Allura explained what had taken place between them just before the storm hit. Lola hung on her every word, thrilled with the news.

"Oh, Allura, I'm so happy for you! I _told_ you Keith loved you. Now aren't you glad you told him?"

Allura nodded. "Thank you for this, Lola. I never would have known if I hadn't come here with him. Now that I know that Keith loves me as much as I love him, maybe there's a chance we can be together after all! I know my father approves of Keith. All I have to do is convince Coran and Nanny to let us get married."

Lola agreed. "I know Keith will be a great king. I'm sure that the citizens of Arus will accept him. Coran and Nanny will, too, once they understand how much you care about each other."

* * *

Allura finished her breakfast, and then carried a tray of food to Keith's bedroom. She was delighted to see that Keith was waking up. He yawned and stretched slightly as Allura set the breakfast tray on the nightstand. He turned and smiled at her.

"Morning, Allura. Is that food for me?" he asked, eyeing the food like he hadn't eaten in days.

Allura nodded shyly. "Lola fixed it for you. She also has some medicine that can bring down your fever. How are you feeling?"

"Better than last night," he said sitting up to eat. The covers fell to his waist, and Keith noticed he was shirtless. "Hey, what happened to my clothes?"

Allura turned away blushing. "Well…they were all wet…and…I was worried you would get worse so I…I removed them."

Curious, Keith peeked under the covers and quickly pulled them tighter around him, turning even redder. "Yeah…you certainly did!"

"Don't be upset, Keith," Allura quickly explained. "I…I didn't see anything. You were covered up and…well…"

"It's okay, Allura," Keith interrupted. "I know you were worried about me last night. I'm just…well…a little 'surprised' that's all. No one's ever undressed me before. Don't be so worried." Trying to change the subject, he turned his attention to the tray of food. "So…what did Lola fix for me?"

Grateful for the diversion, Allura set the tray on Keith's lap. "I hope oatmeal is sufficient. Lola was afraid for you to have much while you were ill."

"Great, I'm starving!" Keith immediately started eating while Allura sat quietly beside him. Seeing him eat was a good sign. Keith was rarely ill, and he definitely appeared to be improving quickly. Allura didn't want to get her hopes too high so soon, though.

* * *

Lola entered the bedroom carrying a bottle of medicine. She, too, smiled to see Keith doing so well. "Looks like you're starting to get your appetite back already, Keith. It's good to see you feeling better."

"Thanks, Lola. Sorry to worry you. I guess I should have listened to you."

"Hey, we all make mistakes, Keith. I'm just glad you didn't get any worse. Allura was more worried than I was. She sat up with you last night."

Keith stopped eating and turned to Allura. "Is that true, Princess? Were you really that worried about me?"

The guilt in his voice hit her hard. "Well…you were so pale and weak when we found you last night…I…I was afraid you wouldn't make it for a while."

"Well everything's all right now," Lola interrupted. "The storm hasn't let up at all, though. Looks like you two will be my guests for at least another night." She set the bottle on the table. "Here Keith, these pills should help with your fever. Take two of them after you eat. I recommend you get some more rest so your body will recover as quickly as possible."

Keith nodded. "Thanks again, Lola. I just wish there was some way I could repay you."

Lola waved it off as she left the room. "Totally unnecessary, Keith. That's what friends are for."

* * *

After Lola left, Keith resumed eating. Allura was still quiet though. Concerned, Keith set his finished plate aside. "Are you all right, Allura? You're awfully quiet. Tell me what's bothering you."

Acting on impulse, Allura threw her arms around Keith's neck and snuggled against his chest. "Oh, Keith!" she wept as he pulled her into his lap. "I was so afraid I was going to lose you! You…you were so sick…I just can't stand seeing you like that! I love you, Keith. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Shh, it's okay," Keith soothed. He held her tightly with one arm with the other hand gently stroked her hair. "I'm just fine now. It was my own fault that I got sick. I was too stubborn. It's okay." He kissed her forehead. "My darling Allura, please don't cry. I hate to see you cry. Let me see that smile I love so much."

Allura stopped sniffling and pulled back to lock eyes with him. His eyes conveyed so much love and admiration that she couldn't help but smile at him.

"There now, that's better!" Keith told her. "That's the girl I know and love."

"Keith…" she breathed, "I love you so much."

"I know. I love you, too."

He dipped his head and captured her mouth in a gentle yet passionate kiss. Allura leaned into him and returned his kiss with equal passion. After a few moments, the kiss ended, and they pulled apart to gaze into each other's faces. Blushing faintly, Allura slid out of Keith's embrace and retrieved the medicine bottle. She opened the bottle and emptied two pills into her hand.

"Here, Keith," she said handing him the medicine. "This will take care of your fever. I'll take the breakfast tray back to the kitchen so Lola can wash the dishes. In the meantime, you should get some rest. Maybe when you're feeling better…we can get back to this." She kissed him one last time. Keith smiled at her.

"I think I'd like that," he said softly.

Allura took the tray as Keith swallowed the medicine. She left the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Keith slid down in the bed and pulled the covers tightly around his bare body. He yawned slightly as he felt sleep returning to his sick body. He thought back on the past few days. He never imagined he would be alone with Allura like this—or that she was in love with him. He knew that Lola had helped plan the entire thing—and that worried him. If Lola had been planning for him to be alone with Allura, then she wouldn't interfere with their relationship. Quite the contrary, she seemed to be _encouraging_ it. Just how far would they go without supervision? Keith decided not to think about that right now. He settled into the pillows and let sleep overtake him. The sooner he was well, the better.

* * *

Keith continued to improve as the day passed. Allura and Lola frequently checked on him, grateful to see him recovering so fast. Most of the day Keith just slept. He woke to eat lunch, but spent most of the day in bed. Keith had no intention of going anywhere anyway. He had to admit he liked the attention.

By evening, the storm continued to pour down. Lola checked her horses once more before nightfall. She returned to the house and sighed. Allura came into the living room, once more wearing the pink nightgown Lola had loaned her.

"How are the horses doing?" Allura asked.

"They're just fine, Allura. Thanks," Lola replied. She headed for her bedroom and said, "I think I'll take a hot shower to warm up. If you need me, just yell."

"Okay, Lola. Thanks for being so kind."

"No problem."

* * *

Allura returned to the rear bedroom where Keith was waking up. She was relieved to see him feeling much better. His fever had broken, and he would be able to travel the next morning—weather permitting. Allura closed the door behind her and walked over to Keith on the bed. He smiled at her as she sat down beside of him.

"Hey there, handsome. Glad to see you awake. Feeling better?" she asked him.

"Much," he replied. "I think my fever is finally gone. I should be back to my old self by tomorrow morning. Any change in the weather?"

Allura shook her head. "It's still raining just as hard as before. Lola seems to believe it will pass by morning, but I don't know. I kind of hope it doesn't."

Keith was puzzled. "What do you mean? The others will be frantic to have us missing for so long. Why would you hope the storm wouldn't pass?"

Allura blushed and slid into Keith's lap. She had a look on her face that Keith had never seen before. Her actions made him suddenly nervous.

"All I mean is that…well, I was hoping to spend more time with you without Coran or Nanny watching our every move. I told you yesterday that I loved you, and…well…I wanted us to have the chance to grow closer as a couple."

She kissed him gently, and then ran her fingers lightly down his bare chest causing him to inhale sharply. Her hands moved lower to his abdomen, tracing each firm muscle. She dipped her head and began planting very seductive kisses on his chest. Keith closed his eyes and took a deep, shuttering breath. He felt a burning desire beginning to rise within him, and he needed her so badly it ached.

Fighting through a haze of passion, he tried to reason with her. "Allura, my love, aren't we moving…just a bit fast? Lola isn't very far away, either. What if she hears us? And how would the others react if they found out?"

She stopped kissing him briefly and raised her eyes to meet his. He could see a burning fire in their depths that both excited and frightened him. She smiled seductively. "No one is going to find out, Keith. Lola is taking a shower, and I know she would never tell. If she _does_ hear us, I'm sure she won't disturb us. Please relax, my love. I…I _want_ to be with you. Even if it's just this once."

Keith swallowed hard. His breath was growing more ragged as his mind fought against his heart's desires. "Allura, do you know just what you're asking of me? Are you sure this is what you want?"

Allura laid her head against his shoulder, planting a soft kiss on his neck. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life. Please Keith…make love to me," she whispered.

Keith held her tightly against him, pondering her words. If anyone ever found out about this, they would both be in a great deal of trouble. On the other hand, they were far away from the Castle of Lions and had no supervision. He didn't doubt Lola would keep their relationship a secret. What did he have to lose? He loved Allura deeply, and her seductive advances were more than he could bear. As she continued her kisses and caresses, Keith could stand it no longer.

He raised her face to his once again, his eyes dark with passion. "If you really want me that badly, then I will not deny you…my princess."

* * *

He captured her mouth in a passionate kiss, savoring her flavor. Allura moaned softly as his tongue invaded her mouth, dancing with her own. Keith's hands roamed over her delicate curves as she gently massaged his bare chest. His hands slipped lower to her bare legs, then back to the hem of her nightgown. He left her mouth to taste her slender neck as he slowly slipped off her nightgown. He stopped kissing her long enough to slide the fabric over her head and discard it. He resumed his kissing as one hand moved slowly over her stomach, taking in the softness of her skin. His fingers found the edge of her underwear. With a low moan, he slipped them off of her and discarded them.

Keith pulled back to look at her, and couldn't help but gasp at the sight before him. Words could not describe the beauty of what lay before him. His eyes roamed hungrily over every inch of Allura's exposed skin. Allura smiled at Keith's reaction, blushing slightly at his intense inspection of her.

"Like what you see, dear?" she asked.

"Oh, yes…" he breathed. He ran his fingers lightly along her curves. "So beautiful…"

Her womanly fragrance invaded his senses, and he felt he would go mad from it. Drawn to her soft, pale skin like nectar, he dropped his head to taste a pale breast. First, he flicked her nipple with his tongue, causing Allura to gasp faintly. She was amazed at the strange, new feelings forming inside of her as she felt his mouth on her breast. She threw her head back and groaned. The tug of his mouth sent the most amazing sensations rippling through her body. She sighed with pleasure, begging him for more.

Releasing her breast, Keith shifted so that Allura was lying beside of him on the bed. He tugged the covers around their bare bodies, his eyes never leaving her. In a sudden burst of passion, Allura suddenly rolled so she was now above Keith. She chuckled as she ran one finger down the middle of Keith's chest.

"My turn," she whispered.

* * *

She leaned into him with a passionate kiss. Keith whimpered slightly as she trailed kisses along his jaw and neck. She sat back on her knees so she could see him. Allura was amazed at how many scars Keith had. One in particular drew her attention. Smiling, her finger traced the long scar that ran across Keith's chest, remembering the day Lotor had given it to him. Keith had nearly lost his life that day—all because he was trying to protect her. Her eyes continued downward—seeing all of him for the first time. Keith was an impressive sight. She slid up his body, wanting to feel his flesh against her own. She resumed her kisses along his chest and abdomen while her fingers gently caressed and soothed him.

Keith closed his eyes and let her explore him. His breathing now came in short pants. He no longer felt any embarrassment, only a wealth of love and disbelief. He never could have imagined he would be doing this with her. Keith recalled Lance's constant teasing about how he needed to find a girl and settle down. Keith decided he would never give Lance the satisfaction of knowing that he had already found the girl of his dreams. He grunted as he felt her kisses moving lower on his body. He wasn't sure how much longer this would go on—or how much longer he could stand it. Her touch drove him wild with desire and passion.

Allura looked up at him, pleased at his reaction. In an unexpected move, she took his manhood in her mouth and sucked hard. Keith's eyes flew open in surprise as a loud gasp escaped his lips. He groaned vehemently, gripping the mattress tightly. He shut his eyes and clenched his teeth against the incredible sensations she was creating in him. She continued to tease him with her mouth and tongue for several minutes until Keith felt he could take it no longer.

"Allura, honey, you're going to do me in before we even get started," he managed to gasp.

Allura released him and heard him groan loudly in relief. His breathing was labored as he struggled to relax. Allura was glad she was able to give him so much pleasure. She pulled the covers around them as Keith's breathing returned to normal. She snuggled against his chest and kissed his chin.

He opened his eyes to look at her. He smiled. "I don't know where you learned something like that, but it was incredible!"

Allura giggled. "Glad you enjoyed it, honey."

* * *

Keith shifted their bodies so he was on top. He smiled down at her, trembling slightly at what was about to come. Allura smiled knowingly and opened to him as Keith settled between her legs.

"This may hurt at first, but I'll go slow. If the pain is too much, tell me and I'll stop," he told her.

Allura nodded. "I don't care. I need to be with you. Please…love me, Keith."

She didn't have to ask again. Keith drew a big breath to steady himself. Then with a low moan, he entered her—moving slowly so she could adjust to him. Allura was panting a little, but said nothing as he continued. He briefly met resistance, but the last barrier gave way leaving them fully joined. Her eyes, dark with passion, met his with a childlike wonder.

"Hurt?" he asked.

"A little," she admitted. "But I'll be okay. Please…don't stop."

With those words, Keith began to move within her. All pain was instantly forgotten and only pleasure and ecstasy remained. On instinct, Allura tilted her hips upward, matching his deep, driving thrusts. Keith's hands dug into the mattress on either side of her head, savoring their union, not wanting this night to end. He increased tempo as he felt his body reaching its peak. He took Allura's mouth and swallowed her scream of release as her body reached its climax. Keith groaned and thrust deeply into her one final time, letting himself go as well.

When it was over, Keith slowly pulled out of her and lay beside her on the bed. They both lay still for several moments just trying to catch their breaths. When their breathing returned to normal, Allura turned to face him. They smiled warmly, knowing they would never forget this night. She kissed him gently.

"Oh, Keith," she breathed, "You were so wonderful! Thank you…for sharing your love with me."

Keith took her into his arms and kissed her forehead. "It was my pleasure, Allura. I love you."

Allura wrapped her arms around his neck as Keith held her tightly against him. "I love you too, Keith," she whispered. Fatigue began to overtake them from their intense intimate escapade. Allura yawned softly. Keith giggled.

"Sleep, my love. We have a busy day tomorrow," he whispered.

They both closed their eyes and drifted into a deep sleep, still wrapped in each other's arms. This night they had consummated their love for one another. There was no turning back for them now.

* * *

What do you think? This is my first attempt at a sex scene. I thought long and hard about how I wanted to do this chapter, and I'm quite pleased with how it turned out. The next few chapters will mostly be winding down the action. Maybe I'll write a sequel and continue the story. Let me know what you think, but please no flames. I do not give out flames, so I do not wish to receive them either. 


	6. The Morning After

**True Love Revealed**

A Voltron Fan Fic by Rapndash

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Voltron or any of its characters. Only Lola Wolfbane and Jade are mine. Thanks for the reviews—especially you Crazed. Glade you enjoyed Ch. 5. I originally intended for this to be a short fic, but I think I will make it a bit longer. Keith will have to "prove" to Coran and Nanny that he is fit to be king before the sequel. I'm sure you'll like what's coming up next. I've been thinking about this for a while. There is still some adult content in this chapter, but not like 5. Now, on to Chapter 6!

**Chapter 6: The Morning After**

Nanny made her way to Coran's office. She burst in without even knocking and demanded, "Coran, you simply must do something! The princess has been away for far too long now! I insist you bring her back at once!"

Coran sighed and looked up from his papers. "Just what would you have me do, Nanny? The storm hasn't let up, and I can't risk sending anyone to fetch Allura or Keith. Besides, they're perfectly safe were they are."

"How can you say my baby is safe!" she shrieked. "Princess Allura is stranded at a commoner's house—and she is all alone with one of those _hooligans_! Commander Keith may be the leader of the Voltron Force, but what if he takes advantage of her? Oh, I can't bear the thought of what might happen!"

"Nanny, be reasonable!" Coran replied. "Commander Keith is a trustworthy young man—not just some vandal off the streets! He is even more protective of the princess than either you or I! Keith would never even _consider_ doing anything to harm Allura." He stood and moved from behind his desk. "However, if the storm does not let up by tomorrow, I will ask Lance to take red lion to retrieve them. There is nothing more we can do in the meantime."

Nanny calmed down, but could not shake her concern for Princess Allura. "Maybe you're right, Coran. I guess I shouldn't worry so much. You're right about the Commander. He has proven himself to be a man of honor. He'll look after her."

Coran nodded and the two of them left Coran's office to prepare for dinner. They had no idea of just what was going on between Allura and Keith at that very moment. They would realize the extent of Keith's devotion to Allura very quickly the next day…

* * *

Jade padded silently to the rear bedroom that Keith and Allura had been sharing, concerned about the strange noises she heard from inside. She peeked cautiously into the room and saw Keith and Allura naked on the bed. To her way of thinking, they appeared to be in the process of 'mating'. She continued to watch, completely unnoticed. Once it was over, the two lovers fell asleep, still wrapped in each other's arms. Jade pulled her head out of the room and walked back to Lola's bedroom. As she entered, Lola walked out of the bathroom, finished with her shower and wearing a purple bathrobe over her pale nightgown. Jade trotted up to her and rubbed against her legs, purring softly.

"Hey, big girl," Lola addressed the tiger, patting her on the head. "What's up? Did you find out how Keith and Allura are doing?"

Jade growled and told Lola what she had seen. (Note: Lola and Jade can communicate perfectly with each other.) Lola smiled as Jade finished.

"I'm pleased to hear that, Jade. It appears that our friends have finally become lovers. Looks like our work is done. It's time they returned home."

She walked over to the dresser beside her bed and pulled out the amethyst stone once more. She held the stone tightly as she focused all of her powers on the storm raging outside. The stone glowed as she began to reverse the spell she had cast the day before. Outside, the rain slowed and then stopped all together. The clouds began to fade and the thunder ceased. Lola opened her eyes and smiled. By morning, the storm would be completely gone. She almost hated sending Keith and Allura back to their old lives so soon after they had just started their relationship. She wished they could stay longer, but she knew that their friends at the castle would be worried to have them missing for so long. She turned to Jade.

"Let's get some sleep, Jade. Tomorrow's going to be a big day."

Jade growled in agreement. Lola climbed into her bed while Jade curled up on the floor. The two of them quickly fell asleep, their thoughts still on their new friends.

* * *

Keith woke up slowly the next morning. Memories of the previous night still lingered in his mind. Keith was almost afraid to wake up—afraid that it had all just been a dream. He opened his eyes and saw that morning had broken and the storm was gone. He looked down to find Allura still asleep, snuggled against his chest. He smiled. So last night hadn't been a dream. Keith knew he and Allura would have to return to the castle now that the storm was gone. He suddenly felt nervous. He had just slept with the princess, and now they were going to return to the castle. What would the others think if they found out! Coran and Nanny would not be pleased at all. And what if his superiors at Galaxy Garrison got wind of this? It could cost him his job, or worse—he could be re-assigned to another planet and forced to leave the woman he loved so much.

Allura stirred in his arms bringing Keith out of his thoughts. She yawned and rubbed her eyes before looking up at him. She smiled brightly, and Keith couldn't help but smile back.

"Morning, beautiful," he whispered. "Did you sleep well?"

Allura kissed him gently. "Yes, my love. You were wonderful last night."

Keith chuckled. "Thanks honey. I was almost afraid last night had just been a dream."

"I know what you mean."

They sat up in bed, keeping the covers close around their naked bodies. "I think the storm is gone," Keith told her. "Looks like we'll have to head back to the castle today." Allura didn't miss the disappointment in his voice—a disappointment she shared.

"I guess so, Keith. I'm glad we were able to spend at least one night together. Nanny would have a fit if she knew what we did."

Keith didn't answer right away. All of his concerns came back to him. "Allura," he said quietly, "about last night…no one must ever find out. You know that, don't you? I mean, I could lose my job over this. If Galaxy Garrison knew…"

Allura cut him off. "Calm down, Keith. No one is going is going to find out, and you are NOT going to lose your job. I won't let them take you away from me." She kissed him to reassure him, but Keith still looked worried. "Keith, please relax. If you keep acting like this, someone will get suspicious."

Keith had to agree with Allura's reasoning. The best he could do was to act normal. But how could he ever be normal after such an incredible night of passion? Allura climbed out of bed and began to get dressed. Keith would have gone too, but he still didn't have his clothes back from Lola. Sensing his concern, Allura turned to him and winked.

"Don't worry, Keith. I'll go get your clothes for you. Just wait right there."

"Like I have a choice," Keith muttered. Allura giggled and left the bedroom.

* * *

Lola was already in the kitchen making breakfast when Allura entered. She looked up and smiled.

"Good morning, Allura. How's Keith?"

"His fever is gone, and he feels much better this morning. I just wanted to know where his clothes are. He and I need to return to the Castle of Lions today," Allura explained.

Lola nodded. "His clothes are in the laundry room. I washed and dried them for him," she answered as she began setting the table. Lola gave Allura a sly look that made her nervous. "So…how was it?"

Allura blinked. "How was what?" she asked timidly, not quite understanding.

"How was…you know…" Lola leaned closer and whispered, "…the sex."

Allura's eyes widened, and she began to blush. "You…you know?"

Lola giggled. "Jade told me everything. She heard noises coming from your bedroom and told me you two were 'mating'. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I was actually hoping you two would get together like this." Lola wasn't sure how to explain it, but Allura needed to know. "I…I sort of created the storm to keep you two here longer…so you could become closer."

"_You_ created the storm?" Allura asked in shock. "But how?"

"With this," Lola explained, pulling out her amethyst and showing it to Allura. "I never told you this before, but I have great magical abilities. After Jade and I left the castle yesterday, I planned this entire outing so that you two would have plenty of time together." She lowered her head sadly. "I…I never wanted Keith to get sick, though. I can't tell you how guilty I felt about letting him help me with the horses. But…maybe it worked out for the best."

Allura nodded. "Yes…maybe it did."

She turned to leave when Lola asked her again, "Well, Allura…how was it?"

Allura stopped at the door and smiled. "It was excellent…even better than I imagined it would be."

They both laughed. Allura made her way to the laundry room and quickly found Keith's clothes lying neatly folded on the washing machine. She picked up the clothes and walked back to the bedroom where Keith was waiting for her.

* * *

"'Bout time," he said teasingly as Allura handed him his clothes. "What took you so long?"

"I was talking to Lola," Allura told him. "By the way Keith, she knows we made love last night, and she promised not to tell."

Keith blushed. He climbed out of bed and began to dress. "Why does that not make me feel any better?" he muttered.

"Well, Keith…" Allura hesitated. "Lola told me that…_she_ created the storm so you and I could be alone together. She…she had _hoped_ we would make love last night. She had planned on it."

Keith fastened his belt and looked up at Allura, puzzled. "What do you mean she planned it? And how could she have created the storm?"

Keith pulled on his shirt as Allura repeated what Lola had told her. " She didn't mean for you to get sick, though," Allura explained. "She's felt really guilty about that since yesterday."

Keith sighed and shook his head sadly. "It was more my fault than hers. She may have created the storm, but I refused to come out of the rain until I was already sick. Now let's go eat breakfast. The others will be waiting for us to return."

* * *

Allura nodded and followed Keith out of the bedroom. They arrived at the table just as Lola finished setting out breakfast. The meal consisted of scrambled eggs, bacon, biscuits, and orange juice. She smiled as they all sat down to eat.

"Good morning, Keith. I'm glad you're finally well."

"Thanks, Lola," Keith replied kindly. "It's good to be back on my feet again." Jade trotted into the kitchen and happily rubbed against Keith's leg. He smiled and patted her head. They ate in relative silence before Lola spoke up again.

"So I guess you two will be heading back to the castle now."

Keith caught the sadness in her voice. He remembered what Allura had told him, and he decided he needed to cheer her up. "Don't be too upset, Lola. Allura and I enjoyed staying with you, and we'll be sure to visit you when we get the chance."

Lola smiled at him. "I would love to have you over. Maybe sometime you can bring the other members of the Voltron Force over, too."

"We'll do that Lola," Allura assured her.

They finished eating and Allura returned to the bedroom to change out of her nightgown and into her pink jumpsuit. Keith stayed behind to talk to Lola.

* * *

"Lola," he began as Lola cleared the table. "Allura told me everything. That _you_ had created the storm so that she and I could be together. Is that true?"

Lola paused and turned to meet his gaze. She nodded. "Yes it is. You two deserve to be together and…I was just trying to help. I…I didn't know that you would get sick. I just…"

Keith stood and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Please, Lola. I don't want you to feel guilty about what happened to me. It was just as much my fault as yours—maybe more mine. If you hadn't given us this time together…I…I never would have known that Allura loved me as much as I love her. Thank you…for bringing us together."

Lola blushed slightly from embarrassment. The guilt she had been carrying lifted as well. "I just wanted my new friends to be happy. And from what Jade and Allura told me about last night…I'd say you two are pretty happy now."

Now Keith was blushing. "Uh…yeah…I guess we are. Thanks for that, too…I guess."

"My pleasure…or rather _your_ pleasure," Lola returned with a smirk.

They laughed lightly, both still blushing—though Keith was redder. Allura returned at that moment, now fully dressed in her pink jumpsuit.

"Are we ready to leave?" she asked Keith.

He nodded. "I suppose so. Let's get the horses."

* * *

Soon their horses were saddled and the three friends said their goodbyes. Before Keith and Allura could leave, though, Lola asked them to wait a few minutes. She entered the barn and returned a short while later leading a beautiful black stallion with white markings on his legs.

"This is Whitefoot. He is the son of Blackjack, my best horse. He is a fine young stallion and has served me well. I wish for you to have him, Commander Keith," she said as she handed him the lead rope.

"He's a beautiful horse, Lola," he told her, "but I can't accept him. He's one of your best horses."

"Please Keith, I insist," Lola returned. "He will be happier with you. Consider him an early 'wedding present' if you want."

Keith and Allura blushed as Keith took the lead from Lola's hands. "Thank you, Lola. I promise he will be well taken care of."

"I know he will be," Lola answered. "Be careful on your way back, and say "Hi" to the rest of the Voltron Force for me. I hope I can meet them later."

"We will. Thank you…for everything," Allura said.

* * *

They all waved goodbye, and Keith and Allura began their long journey back to the Castle of Lions. As they rode, they both pondered the events of last night. Allura was thinking hard about how she and Keith could stay together. Coran and Nanny would probably disapprove of her choosing Keith as her future husband, but they would come around eventually. She was certain that Lance, Hunk, and Pidge would be happy for them—they were her friends after all.

"Keith," Allura said, finally speaking aloud. "May I ask you something before we get to the castle?"

"Sure, Allura. What is it?"

"Would you…" Allura hesitated, unsure of how Keith would react.

"Would I what, Allura?" Keith asked. "Come on, dear. You know you can ask me anything."

She stopped her horse and turned to him. "Would you marry me?" she blurted out.

Keith was stunned. The question was so sudden that Keith was unsure of how to answer her. They had just started 'dating' if you will, and Allura was already asking him to marry her.

"Uh…gee…Allura…I…I don't know what to say. This is so sudden—even after last night," Keith finally replied.

Allura blushed. "Maybe it is sudden, but…I could never imagine sharing my life with anyone else. Will you at least think about it?"

Keith nodded slowly. "I'll think it over, Allura."

"Okay, Keith," Allura nodded. _At least he didn't say 'no'_ she thought to herself. Allura knew Keith loved her, but he wasn't the type of person to rush into anything. He would accept her proposal eventually—she just knew he would.

* * *

They continued their trip in silence, both pondering their relationship and how their friends would react. Keith wasn't sure how to answer the princess' proposal. He loved her with all his heart, but was he ready for marriage so soon in their relationship? It all seemed to be happening so fast. But if he didn't accept, what would happen to them? What if Coran and Nanny pushed Allura into marrying a prince? He couldn't bear the thought of losing her to another man.

As they came in sight of the castle, he made up his mind. "I will."

"What was that, Keith?" Allura asked him.

He turned to her and smiled. "I will marry you, Allura. There is no one I would rather share my life with than you."

Tears came to Allura's eyes. She was so happy that she didn't know what to say. But words were not needed at that moment. They would be reaching the castle soon, and their friends would have to know. But how would they break the news to Coran and Nanny? The couple continued in silence, debating how they would tell the others about their engagement.


	7. Disaster Strikes

**True Love Revealed**

A Voltron Fan Fic by Rapndash

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Voltron or any of its characters. Only Lola Wolfbane and Jade are mine. Thanks for the reviews. They encourage me to continue my story. This chapter will be more suspenseful and dangerous as an outside force threatens to separate Keith and Allura permanently. Hope you like it. Please read and review. Remember no flames please.

**Chapter 7: Disaster Strikes**

Keith and Allura arrived at the castle within a few hours. They handed their horses to a waiting servant and walked inside together. They still weren't entirely sure how to tell the others that they were engaged. For the moment they decided to keep quite about it—in case anyone suspected that they had already had sex. They entered the control room to find Coran, Nanny, and the rest of the Voltron Force waiting for them.

"Welcome back, Princess Allura and Commander Keith. We're all glad to see you safely home," Coran greeted.

"Thanks, Coran. We're glad to be back," Keith answered.

"Oh, Princess, you have no idea how worried I was about you!" Nanny said as she appeared at Allura's side.

"I'm fine, Nanny," Allura assured her. "Keith and I were quite safe at Lola's house. She made sure we were safe and dry, and she even gave Keith a new horse as a thank-you gift."

"Well, it sounds like you two enjoyed yourselves," Lance spoke up.

_More than **you'll** ever know, Lance_ Keith thought to himself, keeping his face neutral.

"Lola was the perfect hostess," Allura told them. "She is an excellent cook. She wanted me to tell you boys that she wants the entire Voltron Force to come over next time. The other day was just to thank Keith and me for being so kind to her and Jade at the ceremony."

"Sounds like fun!" Pidge chimed in.

"Hey, if she's got good food, I'm in!" Hunk added. The others laughed lightly.

"By the way, Princess," Coran interrupted. "I just received a message from Princess Romelle from planet Pollux. She and Sven are planning to come to Arus for a visit."

Allura's face lit up. "Romelle is coming to visit! That's wonderful! When will they arrive?"

"They should be here tomorrow afternoon," Coran informed her.

"I shall prepare for their arrival." Allura was thrilled to have her cousin Romelle visit. She couldn't wait to tell Romelle the news. She remembered that Keith wanted to keep their engagement a secret, but she couldn't stand the wait. Besides, the others would find out before too long. She would have to talk to Keith about it later.

* * *

They all left the control room to attend to their own duties. Lance sensed that Keith and Allura weren't telling everything about what happened during their stay with Lola. He could see it in Keith's eyes. He was determined to find out just what had really happened. He caught up with Keith as he reached the rec room. 

"Hey, Keith, wait up! I want to hear more about your 'dinner date' with the Princess," he called.

Keith swore inwardly. He was afraid of this. The _last_ person he wanted to talk to about his 'date' was Lance. He knew Lance well enough to keep any little tidbit about his personal life from him.

"Please, Lance. It's been busy the past few days. Can't you let me relax in peace?" he said without looking at him.

"No way, pal," Lance persisted. "Not until you spill the details about your 'date'."

Keith turned to Lance feeling very annoyed. "It wasn't a 'date', Lance. Allura and I had dinner with Lola then got stuck there when the storm came. That's all."

Lance didn't buy it for one minute. He knew that Keith was hiding something important, and he wasn't going to give up until he found out what that something was.

"Come on, Keith. I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything."

"Why do you care so much about what I do in my spare time?" Keith asked, trying to get Lance to leave.

Lance wouldn't give. "I already _know_ what you do in your spare time, Keith—you're ether reading or doing paperwork. I just want to know what you and Allura did while you where alone at that woman's place. Did something happen between you two that you don't want me to know about?"

Keith's eyes widened briefly, but he quickly composed himself—not fast enough to stop Lance from catching it. _So something DID happen between them,_ he thought to himself. _Just what did you and the Princess do together_? He already had a pretty good guess.

"Nothing happened, Lance, and I'm through talking about this!" Keith said angrily, dropping the subject before Lance could question him further. "If you have nothing better to do than harass me about this, I'll _find_ you something to do!"

"No thanks, chief," Lance said quickly. "I'll leave you alone, but when you're ready to talk…"

He quickly ducked out of the rec room just in time to avoid being hit by the pillow Keith had thrown at him. He chuckled to himself as he made his way down the hall. _So, Keith, it looks like you've finally let yourself fall in love, but just how far did you and the Princess go?_ Lance was now more determined than ever to find that out.

* * *

Princess Allura finished her shower and changed into a fresh set of clothing. Now back in her pink jumpsuit, Nanny was busy combing and fixing her hair. 

"It's so wonderful to have you back, Princess. You have no idea how worried I was about you being all alone," Nanny told her.

"But I _wasn't_ alone, Nanny. Keith and Lola were with me. Lola's black tiger, Jade, was there too. I was perfectly safe with them," Allura assured her.

"Perhaps, but I don't like the idea of you being alone with Keith. I get so worried that he might take advantage of you."

Allura turned to face her, angry at Nanny's last statement. "Nanny, please! Keith respects me and would _never_ take advantage of me! In case you've forgotten, he's risked his life over and over again to protect both me and planet Arus! Keith has proven himself to be honest and trustworthy, and I won't have you saying such things about him! Do I make myself clear?"

Nanny was surprised by Allura's reaction. The princess had never spoken to her like that before. She backed away slightly and lowered her head in respect. "I'm sorry, Princess. You're right. Commander Keith is a brave and honorable young man. It's just that you're growing up so fast, and I feel like I'm losing you."

Allura's gaze softened. She pinned back her hair and stood up. "Nanny, I know you only want what is best for me, but I'm an adult now. I need you to trust me to make my own decisions. I can take care of myself."

Nanny looked up and said, "I know you can, but please don't worry me so. All I want is for you to be happy—to find some handsome young prince and get married."

"I know, Nanny, but I'll be okay. Actually, I've been thinking a lot about marriage recently, and I believe I may have found the perfect man to be my husband."

Nanny's face lit up with joy. "Oh, can it be true! My darling Allura has finally found a husband! Oh how wonderful! Please tell me, who is the lucky prince?"

Allura stopped short of telling her the truth. She wanted to wait and announce her engagement to Keith after Romelle and Sven arrived. Besides, she had to discuss this with Keith first. "I…I can't tell you yet, Nanny. Don't worry, though. You'll know soon enough. Just do me a favor and don't tell anyone else. I want to give all of my friends the good news at the same time."

"I'm so happy for you, but I promise to keep the secret for now. Oh, I can't wait to meet the lucky young man who will marry my princess."

_You already know him, Nanny,_ Allura thought to herself as Nanny left the bedroom. _I just hope you can understand my decision.

* * *

_

Allura made her way to the main balcony overlooking the lake. She stood there looking over the countryside, her gaze eventually falling on the lion monument where Black Lion rested. She smiled as her thoughts drifted to her beloved. She could hardly believe Keith had agreed to marry her. It seemed like a wonderful dream that she never wanted to wake from. She knew her father approved of their relationship—his ghost had said so. Allura just wished her father could have been alive to see her wedding.

At that moment, Keith walked out onto the balcony bringing Allura out of her thoughts. She turned and smiled warmly at him. Keith walked up to her and kissed her briefly.

"What brings you out here, my love?" Allura asked him.

"Looking for you," Keith answered. "Lance is really hounding me about our trip to Lola's."

Allura's smile drooped. "You…you didn't tell him…what we did last night…did you?"

"Of course not! Do you really think I would give Lance that kind of ammo so he could blackmail me with it later? He'd never let me get you guys up for early morning practice again! Give me some credit, Allura."

They both giggled. "Keith," Allura began, "I've been thinking…about our engagement. I…I don't think I can wait much longer to tell the others. I thought that when Romelle and Sven get here tomorrow, we should go ahead and tell everyone then."

Keith pondered this silently. He still wasn't sure how the others would react, and he was almost afraid to find out. But he and Allura couldn't elope or anything so the others would have to know if he and Allura were to have a relationship.

"I guess tomorrow's as good a time as any to tell the guys that we're engaged. Might as well get it over with. I just don't know how Coran and Nanny will react. After all, I'm just a pilot, and they believe you should marry a prince."

"Don't worry about that, Keith," Allura assured him. "Even if they don't approve, I won't let them take you away from me. Nothing will keep us apart now."

Keith smiled. He took Allura into his arms and kissed her deeply. Allura returned the kiss eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck. When the kiss ended, Keith said softly, "You're right, my princess. Nothing will ever keep me away from you now. If Galaxy Garrison tries to re-assign me, I'll quite the force. I'll never leave your side…because you are my soul mate."

Tears of joy formed in Allura's eyes. She buried her face in Keith's chest and held on to him tightly. Keith tightened his grip on her like he would never let her go again. The two lovers were blissfully unaware of the coming danger that would threaten to tear them apart forever…

* * *

Lance watched and listened in disbelief from his hiding place just inside. He had silently followed Keith to the balcony hoping to find out just what Keith was hiding. He couldn't believe his ears—Keith and Allura were getting married! Since when did they become engaged, and who had asked whom! His jaw dropped as he saw them kissing on the balcony. There affection went far beyond the boundaries of ether friendship or betrothal: The kiss they shared was only the kind of kiss shared by lovers. 

_Oh my God, they've slept together!_ Lance thought in shock. _I guess they had more 'fun' on their date than anyone could have imagined. And it was only their first date! I never thought Keith had it in him!_

Lance slipped out of the room and into the hallway—making sure his friends didn't see him. As he walked toward his room, his mind tried to make sense of what he had learned. So, his two best friends were getting married, and they didn't want anyone to know until tomorrow. He decided not to say anything to anyone. Keith and Allura would be the ones to break the news to the others—it was only fair. Besides, Keith would kill him if he found out Lance had been spying on him. He shared Keith's concern about Coran and Nanny. He only hoped his friends could find a way to be together.

_Well it's about time those two admitted their feelings for each other_, Lance thought as he entered his room. _They deserve to be together. I just wish **I** could be that lucky.

* * *

_

The rest of the day passed without incident. Keith and Allura were very careful about not showing affection toward each other openly. Keith sensed that Lance was purposely avoiding him now, making him suspicious. He soon dismissed it as a result from that morning. Lance gave no indication that he knew of their engagement. He never even brought up the subject of the dinner at Lola's. He respected his friends' decision to announce the wedding at their own time.

The following morning, Lola and Jade showed up unexpectedly. She had sensed that Keith and Allura's relationship had intensified, and she wanted to find out what had happened between them. She also wanted to meet the other members of the Voltron Force.

They arrived just as the group finished breakfast. Keith and Allura were glad to see them, and the others were happy to finally meet the new citizens. They all talked amiably in the rec room until the ship arrived from Pollux. Romelle and Sven had come to visit their old friends and were pleased to meet Lola and Jade. Lola was amazed at the resemblance between Allura and Romelle.

"What a beautiful animal," Romelle said to Lola as she stroked Jade's fur. "I've never seen a tiger before. Are they common on Earth?"

"Not like they used to be," Lola explained. "Tigers are an endangered species on Earth, and black tigers are the rarest of all. Most tigers are orange and white with black stripes—though some are just white and black."

"Vell it is good to meet you, Lola. I'm sure ve vill be good friends," Sven said shaking Lola's hand.

They all walked back to the control room, chatting lightly. Allura whispered something to Keith. He nodded silently as everyone entered the control room.

"Romelle," Allura started.

"Yes, Allura, what is it?" Romelle asked.

"You and Sven arrived at a great time. Keith and I have something important news, and we want everyone to know."

Everyone turned to them, anxious to hear what Allura had to say—though Lance already knew.

"What news would that be, cousin?" Romelle asked her.

Keith walked over to stand beside his fiancé as Allura quietly took his hand. She swallowed and announced, "Keith and I want you all to know that…we are engaged to be married."

Everyone was stunned by the news. There were audible gasps from the group as the couple braced themselves for the worst.

"You're gettin' married all ready? But you haven't even been on a date yet!" Hunk exclaimed.

"Actually we have, Hunk," Keith told him, blushing nervously.

"I planned the dinner for Keith and Allura as a date," Lola explained, saving Keith from having to do so. "I knew they were in love when I saw them in the ballroom after the Induction Ceremony, so I wanted to give them the chance to tell each other how they felt. That's why I didn't invite anyone else."

Lance looked at her and grinned. _This woman is even better than me! I've been trying to hook those two up for years now, and she does it in two days! I'll have to learn her secret later._

"Princess Allura, you surely can't be serious about this!" Coran admonished.

Allura turned and gave him a stern look. "I've never been more serious in my life, Coran. I love Keith, and he loves me. I could never marry anyone else."

"All I can say is 'it's about time'," Lance put in. "I thought you two were _never_ going to tie the knot."

Keith shook his head. "Okay, Lance. I guess you were right about giving love a chance. I just wish I had taken your advice sooner."

Sven walked up beside of Keith and clapped him on the shoulder. "I'm glad to see dat you're in love, Keith. I vish you two the best. I'm sure you vill be happy together."

Keith turned and smiled at his friend. "Thanks, Sven. That means a lot."

"Oh, I'm so happy for you cousin!" Romelle exclaimed as she hugged Allura tightly. "It's good to see that you've finally fallen in love. You two deserve each other."

Coran sighed in disgust. Nanny entered the control room at that time, wondering what all the commotion was about.

"What is it, Coran? What is going on here?" she asked seeing his obvious distress.

"Nanny…you won't believe me when I tell you this, but Princess Allura is planning to marry Commander Keith," he explained as calmly as he could.

Nanny was not so calm. "What are you talking about? Princess Allura is going to marry a strong prince, not Keith. You must be joking."

"He isn't joking, Nanny," Allura cut in, growing more annoyed by the minute. "I'm going to marry Keith. There isn't a prince in this galaxy I would rather marry."

Nanny turned to her, looking absolutely horrified. "Child, you can't be serious! He is a commoner! You must marry a man of royal blood. Commander Keith may be a valiant young man, but he is not royalty! Be reasonable!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME I WILL NOT MARRY A PRINCE!" Allura shrieked, finally loosing her temper. "Keith loves me for who I am! He has risked his life for me, and no one is better suited to rule this planet than him!"

"Calm down, Allura," Keith soothed her. He wrapped his arm around her, adding to everyone's shock. "It's okay. Don't get upset."

"Keith, you can't honestly go along with this! Why don't you explain to Allura that you can't marry her?" Coran demanded.

Keith turned to glare at him. "Why would I do that? I love her, Coran…I've loved her from the moment I first met her. I never acted on my feelings because I didn't think I was good enough for her. But Allura taught me that when two people are in love, it doesn't matter if they are of different ranks. I've agreed to marry her, and I refuse to back down just to please you!"

Before Coran could protest further, the castle alarms suddenly went off. Coran activated the monitors as the Voltron Force and friends gathered around the control panel. The screen came on and revealed an enormous monster bird attacking a nearby village. It shot lasers from it eyes, and its wings created gale winds that destroyed everything in their path.

"A robeast!" Lance said. "I didn't think we'd ever see another one after we defeated Lotor."

Keith's eyes narrowed in determination. "Looks like we'll have to continue our discussion later. Right now, we've got a robeast to destroy!"

Lola watched in awe as the team entered the tunnels leading to their respective lions. At the same time, she couldn't help feeling worried about her friends. A dark feeling came over her as the watched the lions launch and fly off to fight the robeast.

_Please be careful, guys,_ she thought silently.

* * *

"Steady now, team," Keith said over the COM link, "Be on your guard. There's no telling what that thing will do." 

"Right, chief," Hunk replied.

The bird turned and began firing at the lions.

"Watch those rays, you guys!" Lance called.

With a loud screech, the bird flew straight at green lion, knocking it aside with one of its enormous wings. Green Lion crashed to the ground, but quickly recovered to dodge another laser.

"You okay, Pidge?" Hunk asked his friend.

"Sure thing, Hunk," Pidge answered. "That's thing's pretty tough."

Blue Lion swooped toward the monster bird, firing rockets as it went. The bird cried out in pain as the rockets collided with its chest. Enraged, it turned and fired two lasers directly at Blue Lion. Allura screamed as the lasers hit, sending Blue Lion flying back to the ground.

"Allura, are you okay!" Keith called to his beloved.

Allura grunted as she tried to focus. Red, Green, and Yellow Lion began to close in on the robeast, but the creature created a strong wind to blow them away. Keith pushed Black Lion faster, desperate to get to Allura. She was a sitting target, and Keith was certain that the bird would return to finish her off.

As Keith predicted, the bird turned back toward Blue Lion. However, it found a different target of interest. Instead of using its eye beams, the bird charged up a powerful laser ray from its mouth. After a few moments, it fired the ray—right at Black Lion.

"Keith, look out!" Lance yelled, but his warning came too late. Keith was so distracted by trying to protect his lover that he didn't see the attack in time to dodge it. Allura looked up at her screen just in time to see the ray hit Black Lion, generating a large electrical field around it.

"KEITH, NO!" she shrieked, powerless to help him.

Keith screamed as waves of electricity coursed through his body. He had never experienced such pain in his life. Black Lion remained suspended in mid-air until an explosion ripped open it side. The ray ended and Black Lion crashed hard onto the ground, exploding on contact.

* * *

Back at the Castle of Lions, the others watched in horror as Black Lion crashed down. Jade roared out of fear and concern for her friend. 

"No, not Keith!" Romelle cried.

"Dat crash doesn't look so good," Sven added, fearing the worst for his friend.

"I just hope he survived that," Lola said, her voice barely audible. _Dear Lord, please not Keith!_ she thought. _He can't die—not now! I have to do something_. Lola knew that without Black Lion, the team couldn't form Voltron to destroy the monster bird. She would have to use her powers to help them.

Taking her amethyst firmly in her hand, Lola closed her eyes and concentrated all of her power to help her friends. Her body began to glow an eerie shade of purple as she focused on weakening the monster bird. The others watched her in stunned silence as the purple aura intensified and grew larger.

"What's happening?" Romelle asked. "How is she doing that?"

Coran turned back to the screen and noticed that the robeast was acting strangely. Its body also glowed purple, and it seemed to be in pain.

"Something is happening to the robeast," Coran informed the others. They all turned and watched in awe to see what would happen.

* * *

"What the heck is going on here?" Lance asked. Red, Green, and Yellow Lion all hovered around the robeast watching as the purple aura consumed it. The bird screeched in pain and confusion as it began to shrink and lose power. It shrank to about half its size before it dropped to the ground. The bird struggle to rise, but Lola's spell had drained all of its power. 

_Strike now!_ Lola's voice drifted into their consciousness. _My powers have weakened it, but the spell won't last long! Hurry!_

"Lola?" Hunk asked. "But how…"

_Never mind that now! Attack!_

The three lions fired all of their missals at the robeast. It screeched one last time before finally exploding once and for all. There was no time to celebrate their victory, though. They had to reach their fallen friends.

"Come on, guys," Lance said. "Let's go get Keith."

* * *

Allura climbed out of Blue Lion and raced to where Black Lion lay. Fire and smoke were rising from the wreckage, and Allura feared the worst for Keith. 

_Please let him be alive!_ she prayed as she reached the battered ship.

The cockpit seemed to be intact, which gave Allura a brief glimmer of hope. That hope quickly dissappeared when she got to Keith. He lay groaning and covered in blood on the floor inside Black Lion, barely conscious. His helmet was shattered, and blood ran down his face.

"Oh, Keith!" Allura cried, tears streaming down her face. She somehow managed to help Keith out of Black Lion and away from the wreckage. When they were a safe distance away, she laid him on the ground. She removed what was left of his helmet and gasped at the wound on the side of his head. His uniform was torn and dirty, and Keith bled freely from several wounds. He coughed weakly, and Allura was horrified as blood came from his mouth.

Cradling his head in her arms, she pleaded, "Please, Keith. Open your eyes! You can't die!"

He coughed up more blood and finally opened his eyes. "Allura…" His voice was scarcely above a whisper. "Is...is that you?"

"It's okay, Keith. I'm here. Everything is going to be all right."

"I'm…I'm hurt badly, Allura. I…don't know if I can…make it…" he coughed again.

"Don't say that, Keith! You can't die! I can't bear to lose you now! Please, you have to hold on! We…we have to get married!"

"I'm…sorry…Allura," he managed to whisper. "I…love…you."

Keith blacked out, too weakened by his injuries. Allura feared he was dead, but he was still breathing—though with difficulty. The other three lions landed, and the rest of the team raced to help their fallen leader.

"Keith!" Lance yelled as they got near. He knelt beside of his friend, tears coming to his eyes.

"He…he passed out," Allura explained between sobs. "Will…will he be…alright?"

Lance closed his eyes sadly. "I don't know, Princess. He's not doing so well. Let's get him to the castle. The sooner we get him to Dr. Gorma, the better his chances of surviving.

Lance and Hunk cautiously carried Keith to Red Lion, and they all flew back to the castle—leaving what remained of Black Lion behind. Allura wept hard the entire way back.

_Please don't leave me, Keith!_ She prayed silently. _I can't live without you!_


	8. Ghostly Visions

**True Love Revealed**

A Voltron Fan Fic by Rapndash

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Voltron or any of its characters. Only Lola Wolfbane and Jade are mine. Thanks for the reviews. Don't worry. I have no intention of letting Keith die. How would I write a sequel without him? I like Keith too much to just kill him off. Chapter 7 was created for suspense. The robeast that attacked was not (I repeat NOT) from Lotor. It was just a wild beast that escaped after Lotor was defeated. I was tempted to bring Lotor into my story, but quickly decided against it. I really don't like him that much. This chapter will help tie up loose ends and give hints to my sequel. Everything will hopefully be explained in this chapter. Hope you enjoy Chapter 8!

**Chapter 8: Ghostly Visions**

Keith lay in critical condition in the castle's infirmary for over a week. Dr. Gorma did everything he could for Keith, but he had little hope that Keith would survive. His injuries were severe, and he had lost a fairly large amount of blood. Machines kept Keith alive as he lay in a deep coma. Princess Allura was inconsolable and wept almost constantly. The others soon began to worry about Allura's health. She ate little and refused to leave Keith's side. The others feared Allura would never recover if Keith died.

Lola visited as often as she could, leaving only to take care of her horses. Jade preferred to remain at the castle, lying just outside of Keith's room. The rest of the Voltron Force took turns on patrol while they helped the nearby villages rebuild. Sven and Romelle had stayed behind in case they were needed. Repairs were being made to Black Lion as well. There was enough of the ship to rebuild, but it was taking the mechanics a long time to finish. Everyone's thoughts were on Keith.

* * *

Lance spent most of his spare time in the infirmary. He worried about his friends' health. Lance had never seen the princess so upset—not that he could blame her. He knew that if Keith died, Allura would most likely follow him.

Lance was pacing in the rec room when Lola entered. She had just returned from the infirmary, and she looked like she hadn't slept in days. He looked up and gave her a weak smile.

"Hey, Lola. Any change?"

Lola shook her head slowly. "I'm afraid not. Dr. Gorma says that if Keith doesn't wake up in a few days, he probably never will."

She walked over and sat on the couch. After a few minutes, Lance joined her. "Poor, Keith. He's never been hurt this badly before—not even when Lotor struck him across the chest with his laser sword. I just hope he pulls through."

"So do I, Lance. I…I feel like I should have done something sooner. I could sense that something bad was going to happen, but I didn't know what. Maybe if I had tried harder, I…I could have stopped the robeast before it attacked Keith."

Lance turned to her. He could see tears forming in her eyes. He felt an unexplainable ache in his heart. Lance hated to hear Lola blame herself. He turned toward her and placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Lola…please stop blaming yourself. You had no idea what was going to happen. Besides, if you hadn't used your powers to weaken the robeast, we never could have beaten it—and we all might have been hurt or killed. I hate to see you like this. Please don't worry so much."

Lola wiped the tears from her eyes and turned to look up at him. She blushed slightly at how close he was sitting. "Thanks, Lance. I…I guess you're right. I tend to blame myself for a lot—like when Keith was sick last week."

"Keith was sick?" Lance asked. "I've never known him to get sick before. When did this happen?"

Lola explained what had happened after she conjured the storm. Lance listened quietly, offering her a sympathetic ear. "You know, I wondered how that storm could have come up so suddenly. I have to hand it to you, Lola. You get Keith and Allura together in two days time, and I have been trying for years. I always knew they were in love, they were just too afraid to admit it."

Lola nodded. "I wondered if anyone else knew about their feelings. It seemed so obvious to me."

"Yeah, me too," Lance agreed. "Maybe when Keith is better, you and I can team up and do something nice for them."

Lola smiled shyly. "That would be nice, Lance. Thank you…for making me feel better."

"Hey that's what friends are for."

Lola suddenly hugged Lance, causing him to blush. He smiled and hugged her back, pondering his own luck with women. _Maybe my luck is finally changing_, he thought to himself. _I wonder if Lola would be interested in going out to dinner sometime. Maybe when Keith is better, I'll ask her out on a date.

* * *

_

Coran made his way silently through the dark hallways beneath the castle. The Royal Catacombs offered a certain peace and comfort to him. Princess Allura often visited her father's grave for guidance and comfort, but now she was occupied with worry for Keith. Coran had actually known for a long time that there was something more going on between the two of them, but he had never imagined they would follow through with their feelings. Keith's sacrifice was proof of his devotion, and the more Coran thought about it, the more he realized that maybe—just maybe—Keith was the ruler Planet Arus needed. He felt so confused and unsure of what to do, and that was why he had come to King Alfor's tomb. Alfor's spirit still haunted the castle, and had offered advice that had saved them many times.

He entered the catacombs and stopped in front of King Alfor's tomb. "Well, old friend, it's been a long time since we last met," he addressed the tomb. "It seems that Allura is blossoming into a fine young woman. You would be proud of her, Your Majesty."

He sighed. "Now she has fallen in love with Commander Keith, and the two of them intend to marry. But perhaps you already know this." Coran paused. He was certain he could feel a presence around him.

"After a hard battle, Keith lies on the brink of death, and I fear that the loss would be too much for Allura to bear. I fear for them, and yet I can do nothing. That is why I have come to you, my friend. If there is anything you can do for them, I ask for your help. Keith is a fine young man, and a strong leader. I am sure you would approve of him." Coran looked down and closed his eyes. "I just wish I knew what to do."

_Take heart, dear friend._ The voice boomed through the darkness. Coran looked up to see the ghost of King Alfor standing before him. _I indeed know of my daughter's affection for the young commander, and I give full approval of their union. Commander Keith has proven his worth many times in the past, and I know he will be a fine ruler. Look out for him and my daughter as you always have. Fear not for their safety. All will be well in due time. I shall see to everything._

Alfor's ghost disappeared, leaving Coran once again alone. He felt a welcome peace coming over him. "Thank you, Your Majesty. I will leave their fate in your hands."

* * *

Back in the infirmary, Allura continued her silent vigil over Keith. She hated seeing him like this. Tubes and wires ran everywhere, and a ventilator did all of Keith's breathing for him. Tears once again filled her eyes. She kissed him gently on the cheek and ran her fingers through his thick, black hair. She was losing hope that Keith would ever recover.

"Please don't die, Keith! I can't go on without you! You have to fight this!" she wept. As usual, there was no response from Keith. The pain in Allura's heart was becoming unbearable. "I wish there was more I could do for you, Keith."

_Allura._

The voice was so familiar. Allura looked up as a mist began to form. "Father…is that you?"

_Fear not, my daughter._ The voice answered as the mist took the form of King Alfor. _I know of your love for Commander Keith, and I have come to help him. But, you must be strong—for his sake as well as your own. Commander Keith will live, and I whole-heartedly approve of your marriage. Follow your heart, Allura, and believe in the love you two share. Keith needs you to have faith in his recovery. All will be well._

Alfor's image faded, leaving Allura to ponder his words. "Oh, father…I knew you would understand. Please help Keith, and bring him back to me. I promise I'll be strong." She turned to Keith's sleeping form, and took his hand in hers. "Please hold on, Keith. You have to fight. I won't let you give up!"

* * *

Darkness surrounded Keith and held him in its deadly grasp, gradually zapping away his strength and his will. Keith wanted to give in to the darkness, but a part of him still fought against it. His team needed him; Planet Arus needed him; Allura needed him. He sighed in frustration. Keith felt the last of his will slipping away. Soon it would all be over. (Author's Note: Italics here indicate either thoughts or dream sequences.)

_Maybe Allura and I were never meant to be. Maybe…I never should have come to Arus in the first place. I never really accomplished anything. They would all be better off without me…_

_You must not give up, Commander Keith._ The voice startled Keith. There was something oddly familiar about it, but he couldn't figure out what.

_Who's there? Who are you?_ he asked the voice. A bright light shown before him, and Keith was amazed to see a figure standing within it.

_Fear not, Keith. It is I, King Alfor._ The figure stepped forward to meet Keith.

_King Alfor?_ Keith asked. _Why are you here, Your Majesty?_

_I have come to give you your life back, but you must be willing to fight. Planet Arus needs you now more than ever. My daughter greaves for you, and she would quickly follow you to your grave. Do not give in to death so soon. I know of your love for her, and I offer my royal blessing upon you to marry her._

Keith was shocked. He couldn't believe that the spirit of Allura's father would actually give him permission to marry Allura. He had to be dreaming. _But, sire, _Keith asked, _I'm just a commoner. I'm…I'm not worthy to marry your daughter. Besides, I know nothing about ruling a kingdom._

_True love knows no boundaries,_ Alfor replied. _Though you are not of royal blood, you have proven yourself worthy to rule Planet Arus. I trust you to take care of my daughter and to rule my people with a fair hand. I shall always be here to guide you. Look to your friends for support and encouragement. You are a champion of Arus, and I know my kingdom and my daughter will be safe in your hands. You must fight to live for your duty is far from over. Fight back against the darkness, and my spirit will aid you._

Alfor faded away into the darkness, but the light remained. Keith knew what he had to do. He had to live. He was still needed. Keith found his strength and will power returning to him. He trudged toward the light, fighting off death's hold.

_Thank you, King Alfor. I promise I will take care of Allura and Planet Arus as you did. I won't give in to the darkness_.

"Keith, wake up! You can't leave me!"

That voice. It wasn't Alfor's this time. It was Allura. She was calling to him. Keith ran faster as the light grew larger and brighter.

_I'm coming, Allura!_ he called back. _I'm not going to leave you! I'm coming!

* * *

_

Allura squeezed Keith's hand, and watched his face intently. "Come back to me, my love. I won't let you give up on me.

Keith began to stir, moaning slightly. Allura was amazed to feel Keith squeeze her hand in return. Her pulse quickened, and her hope rose. "Keith? Can you hear me? Please, open your eyes if you can hear me."

"Allura…" Keith whispered. "Allura, I'm coming." His voice was so quiet Allura could barely hear him. Finally, Keith's eyes fluttered open. He turned his head slightly to meet her gaze. He smiled weakly.

"Hey there, Sunshine. Did you miss me?"

"Oh, Keith!" Allura cried. She wrapped him in a big hug, being as gentle as possible. "I…I was so worried about you. You've been in a coma for over a week. For a while…I didn't think you would make it."

"Well, I thought so, too, but your father revived my fighting spirit. He…he made me realize that…I still have so much to live for…like you…my love." He raised her face to look into her eyes. "Your father…he gave me permission to marry you. He said that I have proven myself worthy of your hand…and he asked me to take care of you."

Allura nodded as tears of joy ran down her face. "I know, Keith. Father spoke to me, too. He…told me that I needed to be strong…to help bring you back."

Keith smiled. "You're the strongest woman I know, love. It was your voice that guided me back. I promise, I'll never leave you again."

Allura would have kissed him then and there if the oxygen mask on Keith's face didn't interfere. Instead, she placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and brushed his hair away from his face.

* * *

Hearing the noise, Jade poked her head into Keith's hospital room. Seeing Keith awake, she roared happily and trotted up to the bed. She rubbed against Keith's chest, purring loudly. The couple giggled as Keith weakly stroked Jade's head.

"Jade's been worried about you, too, Keith. She's been sleeping outside your room ever since the accident," Allura explained.

"It's nice to know I've been missed," Keith said lightly. "The others must be worried sick about me."

"Jade," Allura said. The tiger looked up at her anxiously. "Would you go tell Lola and the others that Keith is awake now?" Jade roared eagerly. She gave Keith a final lick, and then ran from the room to deliver the good news.

Dr. Gorma looked in, wondering about the commotion. "What is going on in here, Princess? Is anything wrong?"

Allura sat up and turned to him, wiping tears from her eyes. "Nothing is wrong. Actually, things couldn't be better. Keith is awake." Keith turned his head slowly and gave a weak wave. Dr. Gorma was thrilled.

"That _is_ good news! I'll just do a quick check up and see how well your doing, Commander."

"Thanks, Doc," Keith replied weakly. "I think it will be a while before I'm back on my feet though."

Allura, reluctantly, left the room and walked down the hall a little ways. _Thank you, Father_ she prayed silently. _Thank you for giving me my life back.

* * *

_

Lola and Lance were still in the rec room when Jade burst in, growling excitedly. Her sudden appearance startled them.

"What is it, Jade? Is something wrong?" Lola asked. Jade roared and tugged at Lola's shirt. Lola realized what she was saying and cried out in delight.

"What's up, Lola? Why are you so happy all of a sudden?" Lance asked her.

Lola turned excitedly towards him. "Oh, Lance, Jade says that Keith is awake! Allura asked her to come fetch us! Isn't that wonderful! We have to tell the others!"

"All right!" Lance cheered. The two of them followed Jade out of the rec room, anxious to spread the news to their friends. Keith was going to survive after all.


	9. The Flame of Desire NC17

**True Love Revealed**

A Voltron Fan Fic by Rapndash

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Voltron or any of its characters. Only Lola Wolfbane and Jade are mine. Thanks for the reviews. This is the next to last chapter in my fan fic. After Chapter 10, I'll take a break to think about my sequel. I decided that Lance really deserves to have a girlfriend, so I'm pairing him with Lola. Hope you Lance fans don't mind. I think Lance is cool, too (though I think Keith is cooler). This chapter is rated NC-17 for adult content. Lance and Lola's date will go even better than expected! Enjoy Chapter 9!

**Chapter 9: The Flame of Desire**

The Voltron Force and friends quickly ran to the infirmary after hearing the news about Keith. They entered Keith's room to find him fully awake with Allura seated on the bed beside of him. There were also fewer machines hooked to him, and the ventilator had been removed entirely. Everyone gathered around Keith's bed, relieved to see him awake.

"Hey, everyone. Sorry to worry you," Keith said with a weak smile.

"We're just glad you're finally awake," Lance answered. "For a while there, we thought we were going to lose you."

"Black Lion took the brunt of the robeast's attack. The mechanics are repairing it right now, but it may take them quite a while to finish," Lola informed him.

"Well, it may be a while before I'm back on my feet again," Keith commented.

"Don't you worry about that, chief," Hunk said. "As tough as you are, you'll be back to normal in no time."

Keith gave a short laugh. "Thanks, Hunk. I feel a lot better now."

"Try not to overdo it, Keith," Lola cautioned. "You just came out of a coma after all. Maybe you should get some more rest. We'll check in with you as often as we can."

"That's nice of you, Lola. Thanks for sticking around. Don't worry, guys. I'll be fine."

After a few more well wishes, the group began to file out of Keith's room. Coran stopped by the door and turned to Allura. "Princess…my I speak to you for a moment?"

Allura was hesitant, but Keith rubbed her shoulders in a comforting manner. "It's okay, Allura. Go on with Coran. I'll be okay."

She turned and kissed him briefly. "All right, Keith. I'll be back shortly."

* * *

Allura followed Coran down the hallway, wondering what he wanted. She hoped that Coran wouldn't try to convince her that marrying Keith was a big mistake. They entered an empty room so they wouldn't be overheard. Nanny soon joined them.

"I'm so glad that Keith is going to be okay," Allura said quietly.

"At least now, you can start worrying about yourself. I was so afraid for you, Princess," Nanny told her. "But I am glad that the Commander is improving."

"Indeed, Nanny," Coran agreed. He turned to Allura and said, "I wished to talk to you about your marriage to Keith."

"Thank goodness, Coran. It's about time you stopped this nonsense," Nanny spoke up.

Allura was growing tired of arguing. "Coran, if you think I'm going to change my mind about marrying Keith…"

Coran raised his hand to stop her. "Actually, Princess, King Alfor's spirit spoke with me just before Keith woke up…and he told me that he approves of your marriage. I suppose I always knew you loved him…I just never realized how deep your feelings were. I've been giving this matter a lot of thought lately…and I've decided that you should marry the man you love. Commander Keith is a good leader, and I am certain that he will be a fine king."

Allura was stunned. "Are you serious, Coran? You…you approve of my marriage? I can't believe it!"

Nanny was outraged. "You can't mean that, Coran! The Princess should marry a man of royalty, not a common pilot! What has gotten into you!"

Coran turned to her calmly but firmly. "Think about this, Nanny. Commander Keith has done more for our planet than anyone else in the galaxy. He is brave, honest, and compassionate, and the people respect him. He almost died this week because he was trying to protect Allura. Planet Arus needs a strong ruler like Keith, and we should respect Allura's choice."

Nanny couldn't refute Coran's reasoning, but she was still upset. The more she thought about it, though, the more she realized that Keith really was the best choice for king.

"Please, Nanny," Allura explained. "I love Keith with all my heart, and he loves me. You said yourself that you want me to be happy. Nothing would make me happier than marrying Keith. Can't you understand that?"

Nanny sighed. "I do want you to be happy, Allura. I suppose you are right. Commander Keith is an exceptional young man who has risked his life to protect this planet. If you're sure this is what you want…then I won't try to stop you any more."

Allura hugged Nanny happily. "Oh, Nanny, thank you for understanding! You have no idea what this means to me! I'll have to tell Keith."

Allura left the room to give Keith the good news, leaving Coran and Nanny alone to ponder the situation.

"Well, Nanny, it looks like our little Allura is growing up into a fine young woman. Ever since the Voltron Force came to Arus, she has blossomed into a strong and mature ruler. Now that she and Keith plan to marry, we'll have our hands full around the castle," Coran observed.

Nanny sighed happily. "My baby has grown up so fast! I shall have to get ready for the wedding. Oh, Allura's wedding will be the grandest royal wedding this castle has seen since her parents were married. So much to do and so much to plan!" She hurried out of the room to begin planning the wedding.

Coran slowly followed her out and walked toward the control room. It would be up to him to inform Galaxy Garrison of Keith and Allura's impending marriage since Keith was still recovering from his injuries. Coran wasn't sure how they would react, but Coran hoped they would take it well.

* * *

Lola made her way into the hanger where Black Lion was being repaired. Lance followed her from a distance, debating about whether or not to ask her out on a date. What if she had a boyfriend? Even if she didn't, would she accept a date from a member of the Voltron Force? Lance wasn't usually this nervous around women, but something about Lola made him feel shy and awkward.

Lola entered the hanger, but Lance stayed at the doorway. He watched as she approach the mangled Black Lion, clutching her amulet in her hand. Lola closed her eyes and was soon surrounded by the same purple aura as before. The aura grew and transferred to Black Lion. Lance watched in amazement as the ship began to reform before him. There was a bright flash, causing Lance to look away briefly. After a few moments, he looked back and was astonished to see Black Lion standing fully repaired.

Lola opened her eyes and smiled at her work. Satisfied, she turned to leave and saw Lance standing in the doorway. She jumped slightly at the unexpected sight of him behind her. Lance grinned sheepishly at being caught.

"Sorry to startle you, Lola," he apologized. "I must be losing my touch. I usually don't get caught so easily."

"That's okay, Lance," Lola answered, her checks turning a light pink. "I just thought I would speed things up for the mechanics…as something nice for Keith and Allura."

"Sounds like a good idea," Lance said as she walked up to him. "I'm sure Keith will be happy to learn that Black Lion is back up to speed." An awkward silence followed. Lance scratched his head and blushed shyly. Why was this so hard for him?

"Lance?" Lola asked. "Is something wrong? Was there something you wanted from me?"

Lance briefly met her gaze, then looked back down at his feet. "Actually, Lola…there's something I've been wanting to ask you…I…I just wondered if…uh…"

Amused and curious by Lance's shyness, Lola pressed him, "What is it Lance? What were you wondering about?"

_Come on, just say it!_ he silently urged himself. Lance took a deep breath and sputtered, "Would you like to go out to dinner sometime?"

Lola was surprised by his question. "Are you asking me out on a date, Lance?"

"Well…yeah…I guess you could call it that…" Lance stuttered. "Of course…if you all ready have a boyfriend, I'll understand…it's just that…well…I…sort of…think I _like_ you, Lola…so, I just thought that maybe…we could get to know each other…and…uh…"

Lola giggled and decided to spare him further embarrassment. "Relax, Lance. I would love to go out with you…and no; I don't have a boyfriend…never have. You're really quite sweet…and handsome, too. When would you like to go out?'

Lance let out a big sigh of relief. "Great, Lola. I was afraid you were spoken for. How about Friday at eight o'clock? There a nice little restaurant in the next town we could go to if you like."

"Sounds like fun," Lola said. In a playful move, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, making Lance turn even redder. "I look forward to it. I'll ask Jade to stay here at the castle…unless you don't mind having a black tigress as a chaperone.

Lance laughed lightly. "I don't mind her tagging along. It is our first date…she might could keep us from getting too carried away…like some friends of mine."

Lola caught his meaning immediately. "You…know about what Keith and Allura did…while they were staying with me?" she asked quietly, afraid of someone overhearing them.

Lance gave her a sly wink. "It wasn't hard to figure out from the way they were kissing on the balcony the night they came back. After you said you had planned the dinner to hook them up…I figured you also created to storm so they would become 'closer'. Am I right?"

Lola giggled sheepishly. "It looks like you know me pretty well all ready, Lance. You're absolutely correct…but don't tell anyone. I promised to keep it a secret."

"Don't worry. I wouldn't broadcast something like that to the others unless I had a death wish from Keith. Let's just hope we don't get any 'surprises' from them before the wedding."

Lola nodded and the two of them left the hanger together, chatting lightly on different topics. Lola couldn't believe how far she had come since arriving on Arus. She had befriended the Princess and set her up with her true love, and now another member of the Voltron Force was asking her out on a date—and they barely knew each other. Lola didn't mind, though. Lance seemed really sweet and charming despite his 'tough guy' exterior and cocky attitude. Maybe there was a little romance in store for her as well. She could only hope.

* * *

Over the next few days, Keith continued to improve. Dr. Gorma insisted that Keith take it easy during his recovery, so Lion practice was out of the question. Lola and Jade returned to her ranch so they could prepare for Lola's date with Lance. Though she barely knew him, Lola felt drawn to Lance in a way she couldn't explain yet. He really was a great guy.

* * *

Jade had never seen her master so happy. Jade anticipated the date just as much as Lola. She wanted to know more about the man her friend was dating. She had been worried about Keith lately and hadn't gotten to know Lance very well. She assumed that Lance couldn't be all bad if Lola was so willing to date him. Still, she would be keeping her eyes on the two of them.

* * *

Friday came quickly, and Lance was just as nervous as ever. Despite all of his 'flirting' with beautiful women, Lance had never been on an actual 'date'. He was waiting for the right girl to come along before he made any moves toward commitment. Lance swallowed as he approached Lola's ranch. He wasn't sure what to expect. He just hoped the date would go well. Lola was different from any women Lance had ever met before, and perhaps that was one reason he was so drawn to her.

He stopped his horse just before the house and climbed down. He adjusted the suit he was wearing and walked up to the door. After taking a deep breath, he knocked. The door opened, and Lance had to stifle a gasp as Lola stepped outside. She wore a stunning red dress that seemed to hug every curve of her body. Her hair was fixed in a tight, partial ponytail, which helped accent her deep blue eyes. Her amethyst hung around her neck, drawing attention to her low neckline. Jade stepped out from behind her and growled a greeting to Lance, bringing him from his trance. He and Lola blushed shyly.

"Good evening, Lance. You sure look handsome tonight," Lola said, breaking the silence.

"Thanks, Lola…you're not so bad yourself," Lance managed to say. "Actually…that dress looks really good on you."

"Yeah, I could tell you liked it by the way you were staring at me."

Lance turned even redder and looked down to stare at his feet. "Well…uh…are we ready to go then?"

Lola giggled. "Jade and I are ready whenever you are, Lance. You don't mind if I ride with you on your horse, do you? It would save on saddling a second horse."

Lance looked back up, forcing himself to make eye contact. "Sure, I don't mind. We better get going."

Lance mounted the horse. Smiling, Lola took Lance's outstretched hand and swung up behind him. With Jade following closely behind, the pair rode off toward the nearby town. They arrived at the restaurant within moments. Lola suddenly realized something. If she and Lance were having dinner, there was no way the restaurant owner would allow Jade to enter. She suddenly wished she had thought of it sooner, but it was too late now.

"Oh dear," she muttered as they dismounted.

Lance turned to her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I didn't even think about this, but how is Jade going to accompany us if she isn't allowed into the restaurant? Maybe I should have left her at the ranch after all."

Lance smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Lola. I already thought of that before I came to pick you two up. I've talked to the owner, and he says it's okay if Jade comes inside…as long as she behaves herself," he told her with a wink.

Lola gave him a look of complete gratitude. "Oh, Lance…that was so sweet of you! I'm glad you understand how much Jade means to me. I don't think I could have left her outside."

"It's nothing," Lance answered as he tied their horse to a nearby stake. "After what happened with the ceremony, I knew you would never let Jade leave your side. Besides, the owner is a friend of mine, and I explained that this was a special occasion. He was more than happy to oblige. Now let's go in. I'm starving!"

Lola giggled and the three of them entered the restaurant. They were greeted by the waiter who immediately ushered them to a secluded booth in the back corner of the restaurant. No one said anything about Jade. Lance and Lola looked over the menus as the owner himself came out to serve them. They were treated to the best food and wine the restaurant had to offer, and best of all, the entire meal was free.

* * *

Lola couldn't believe Lance would go to all this trouble for their first date. Even Jade was served her own special meal. The owner was very kind and continued to say what an honor it was to be serving a member of the Voltron Force on his date. All too quickly, the dinner was over, and they were riding back to Lola's ranch. Lola sighed as they made the trip in silence. It was quite late by now, and millions of stars twinkled in the night sky. Lola became concerned about Lance traveling back to the castle at night.

_Maybe I should ask him to stay the night,_ Lola thought. She mentally scolded herself. _Get a grip, Lola! This is your first date! You don't ask a man to stay the night on your first date! Still, maybe I will ask him to come inside for a moment…

* * *

_

Back at the house, Lance walked Lola back to her door. "Well, Lola, did you enjoy the dinner?"

Lola looked up at him shyly. She loved the color of his eyes. "It was wonderful, Lance. Thank you for a wonderful time."

"It was my pleasure. I'm just glad you enjoyed yourself."

They reached the door of the house, and Lance began to excuse himself. Almost without thinking, Lola asked him, "Lance…would you like to…come inside…for just a moment?"

Lance blushed brightly and scratched his head. "Uh…well…I don't know, Lola…I really should get back to the castle…but I guess I could come in for a moment."

* * *

They turned the horse into the paddock by the house and walked inside together. Jade followed them inside, watching her friends closely. She could sense a certain attraction between them. After having such a magnificent dinner, Jade decided that she liked Lance. He had gone to the trouble of including her in their date. Jade figured Lance would do just fine.

* * *

"Your house is beautiful," Lance told Lola as they sat on the couch together. _Though not as beautiful as you,_ he thought to himself, not daring to speak his thoughts aloud.

"Thanks, Lance. The dinner was delicious. I really enjoyed it." _But I enjoy spending time with you more._

"I'm glad you had a good time, Lola. It's a shame the dinner is over." _I wish I could be with you more. Why can't I tell you how much I love you?_

"Yes…it's a shame…I wish we could spend more time together." _I wish you didn't have to leave tonight. Why can't I just say how I feel?

* * *

_

Jade was growing tired of this. She knew Lance and Lola cared about each other, but at this rate, they would never progress in their relationship. She would have to take matters into her own paws…

* * *

Lance turned to face Lola. "Lola…there's…there's something I need to tell you." _Come on, Lance. You can do it. Just tell her that you love her._

Lola turned toward him. "Yes Lance, what is it?" _Please say that you love me! I hope that you love me as much as I love you._

"Well, it's just that…uh…" He leaned closer to her wanting desperately to tell her how he felt. "I just need to tell you that…I…uh…"

* * *

Jade saw her chance and pounced. She suddenly reared up and threw her full weight on Lance's shoulders. Lance was knocked forward into Lola as they fell back on the couch. Their eyes flew open in surprise as their lips connected in an involuntary kiss. Jade kept her weight on Lance, making sure he wouldn't pull away too soon. As the kiss continued, the couple found themselves slowly giving in to it. Finally, their eyes closed as they savored the taste of each other's mouths. Satisfied, Jade pulled up and backed away.

The kiss ended as the couple tried to make sense of what just happened between them. They both turned and eyed the black tiger who was still watching their every move. She growled defensively and rubbed against Lance's side, purring loudly. The pair couldn't help but laugh.

"All right, Jade. I think we got the message," Lance told her. Jade growled again and walked away toward the kitchen, leaving the couple alone.

* * *

_Thank you, Jade, _Lola mentally told the tigress. She turned back to Lance, who was now lying on top of her. Their faces turned beet red as they realized the intimate position they were now in. Lola gave a nervous chuckle. "Well, Lance…this wasn't what I expected to happen…but, maybe Jade knew we were meant to be together…even before we realized it ourselves."

"Maybe you're right," Lance agreed. "Actually…that's what I was trying to tell you just now. Jade just gave me an extra 'boost' to tell you that…I love you, Lola. I've loved you since our conversation in the rec room just before Keith woke up…I guess I just didn't understand how I was feeling until tonight."

Tears of joy filled Lola's eyes. She had been hoping for this for a long time. "Oh, Lance…" she whispered, "You have no idea what it means for me to hear you say that. I…I love you, too. I've never loved anyone else."

Smiling, Lance leaned down and kissed her tenderly. Lola moaned and wrapped her arms around Lance's neck as he held her tightly against him. She licked his lips, desperately wanting him to deepen the kiss, and he willingly obliged. Their tongues danced together as their hands began to explore each other. Lola gently massaged Lance's shoulders as he stroked her back. She could feel a burning passion building within her, and she sensed the same desire from Lance. All she knew was that she wanted more of him.

Impatiently, she began pushing away his jacket. Lance released her lips and let her slide the jacket from his arms and quickly discard it. "Lola," he gasped as she rubbed his chest and shoulders, "if…we don't stop this now…we might do something that we'll regret later."

Their eyes locked, and Lance could see a burning passion in the depths of Lola's eyes. He could lose himself in those eyes. "I don't care, Lance. I don't want you traveling by yourself in the dark. I…I want you…to stay with me. Besides, I could use the company. It gets awfully lonely living alone." She planted a very seductive kiss on his lips. "Please…stay with me. I need you…to be with me."

Lance swallowed hard. He never expected their first date to go this far. His mind knew he should leave now, but his heart told him that this was where he belonged. Sensing his doubt, Lola arched her back off the couch, pressing her hips more firmly into his. Lance grunted as the contact between their bodies increased. Passion and desire began to cloud his mind, driving away all rational thought. He needed Lola badly—more than he every needed anything else before. Lance smiled down at Lola, and his eyes darkened with desire. She was beautiful—and she was all his. Desire finally took over, and Lance gave in to his heart and body's demands. He kissed her gently.

"It _is_ late. I guess I could stay the night…if you really want me to," Lance whispered.

"I do," Lola whispered back. "I want nothing more."

* * *

They resumed their passionate kissing, and it was all Lola could do just to remember to breathe. His mouth trailed lower, gently nibbling an earlobe before moving to taste her neck. Lola gasped as she felt his hands move to her breasts. Lance gently squeezed and caressed her breasts as his kisses became more urgent and demanding. Lola slid her hands up Lance's chest to his shirt collar. Slowly, she began to unbutton his shirt, desperate to get to the rest of him. With a low moan, she tugged his shirt free from his pants and pushed the material from his shoulders.

Lance inhaled sharply as Lola's hands moved up his bare chest. He knew he needed to stop this—before they got too caught up in the moment, but his body refused to obey. Lola leaned toward him and began kissing his chest as her hands gently massaged the well-toned muscles of his abdomen. Lola was impressed at the great physical shape he was in. She trailed kisses up his neck, eliciting a loud groan from him. Encouraged, she began to gently suck on an earlobe. An unexplainable excitement rippled through Lance's body. He wanted to give her everything he had—to return the pleasure she was giving him. But there was no room on the couch. No, the living room wouldn't do—it had to be her bedroom.

"Lola," Lance managed to gasp, "Please, honey…Stop for just a minute."

Lola released his earlobe and pulled back to look at him. Her eyes shone with disappointment. "Why, Lance? Don't you want me? Am I really that bad at this?"

"Of course not, love," Lance assured her as he climbed off of her. "You're doing just fine…I just think the living room is a bit too crowded for this." Lance removed his shoes and socks before slipping off Lola's sandals. He scooped her into his arms and asked, "Now…which room is yours?"

Lola understood now. With a shy smile, she pointed to a room behind him. Lance carried her across the living room and into the master bedroom—closing the door behind them.

* * *

Jade watched as the young couple entered the bedroom. She smiled to herself. Jade was glad to see her master was happy. She silently padded to the rear bedroom where Keith and Allura had slept during their visit. Jade would stay here tonight. The tigress expected she would here noises from Lola's bedroom tonight, but she would ignore them. Perhaps humans made a lot of noise during mating. Either way, Jade knew Lola would be safe with Lance. Jade yawned from exhaustion. She curled up beside of the bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

After making sure the door was locked, Lance carefully set Lola on her feet in front of him. He captured her mouth in another passionate kiss, pushing her back against the wall. Lola eagerly returned the kiss as her body molded to his. She moaned as she felt his hands slid up her back. There was the loud rasp of a zipper, and Lola felt material brush against her skin as her dress fell in a heap around her ankles.

Lance left Lola's mouth to trail kisses down her neck. He fumbled with the latch on her bra before successfully removing it. Tossing the garment aside, Lance pulled back to look at her. He relished the sight of her naked breasts before him. Lance moved his hands to her chest and began to gently knead them, causing Lola to cry out in pleasure. Her breasts quickly hardened under his touch. Soon though, touching them was no longer enough. He wanted to taste every inch of her skin. He knelt before her and took a taut bud in his mouth—tenderly suckling, teasing, and nibbling on it.

A loud gasp escaped Lola's lips as torrents of pleasure washed over her. She was amazed by the incredible sensations Lance was creating in her. She had never experienced anything like it in her entire life. She continued making soft little moans as Lance moved to her other breast, giving it the same attention as the first. Lola's cries excited and encouraged Lance. He soon left her breasts to continue down her body. His fingers found the hem of her panties, and he quickly relieved her of them. Lola grew concerned as Lance's kisses moved even lower.

"Lance," Lola asked, her voice thick with passion, "What…what are you doing?"

"Relax, my love," Lance assured her. "You'll enjoy this. Just let me taste you."

He carefully parted her legs a little, and then he kissed her most intimate place. Lola cried out in surprise and delight at the new sensation. She groaned as she felt his tongue teasing her in the most delicious way. Lola wanted to return the favor—to show Lance the same pleasure he was giving her. Lance continued his teasing for several minutes before he finally pulled back. Lola was gasping for air, and her brow was drenched with sweat. Lance held her closely as she calmed. Lola looked up at him wearily and smiled.

"Oh, Lance," she breathed, "That felt so good. Thank you."

"Told you you'd like it," he replied with a smirk.

* * *

Growing bolder, Lola pushed Lance back onto the bed. "Just lay back a minute, honey. I want to see you."

Lance stretched out on the bed as Lola fumbled with his belt. Anxiously, she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. She tugged his pants over his hips and tossed them aside. She smiled to see Lance lying on her bed in nothing but his briefs. She soon relieved him of those, too.

"Oh my!" Lola gasped as she looked him over.

Lance giggled. "Do I scare you?"

"No…it's not that…it's just that…you're 'bigger' than I thought you were."

Lance laughed lightly, but stopped short as Lola wrapped her hand around his manhood. Lola smiled seductively at him, and then slowly began stroking him intimately. Lance closed his eyes and groaned vehemently. Her touch created feelings of pleasure that he never knew existed. Lola was happy that he was enjoying himself.

"Feel good, baby?" she asked.

"Oh, yes," he moaned.

Once he was fully aroused, Lola released Lance's manhood, allowing him to relax briefly. The flame of desire burning within her now rose to a roaring fire, and she could wait no longer. Acting on basic instincts, Lola began to mount Lance. Lance opened his eyes and met her gaze, and Lola could see that he wanted her just as much as she wanted him. Drawing a deep breath, Lola began to take him into her body, his size forcing her to move slowly. Lance's breathing grew more ragged with each passing moment. Soon, they were fully joined.

Ignoring the initial flash of pain, Lola began slowly riding Lance. The feel of her around him was more intense than Lance could have imagined. He began rhythmical pumping up into her, increasing the pleasure both felt. Lola moaned loudly as their tempo picked up. The world and all its problems melted away, leaving only the two of them. They were moving to their own rhythm, swept away in a flood of passion and ecstasy. Lola fell forward, her hands splayed over Lance's chest as she felt herself reaching her peak. Lance gripped the sheets tightly, his body tensed as he reached his own limit. They climaxed simultaneously, Lance's back arched off the bed as he thrust into Lola as deeply as possible.

* * *

They both collapsed onto the bed, still joined and completely exhausted. Lola snuggled against Lance's chest as they struggling for breath. They continued to lie completely still, basking in the afterglow. Lola sat up and pulled off of Lance. Lance slowly looked up at her and smiled weakly.

"That was wonderful, Lola. Are you sure you've never done this before?" he said breathlessly.

Lola giggled as she pulled the covers around their bare bodies. "Yep. Tonight was my first time…and yours too, I assume."

"You assume correctly," Lance replied as Lola cuddled against his side. Lance wrapped his arms around Lola and held her closely. He planted a small kiss on her forehead. "I was waiting for the right woman to come along…and it was worth the wait."

Lola smiled back at Lance. She kissed him gently. "We better get some sleep. You'll have to return to the Castle of Lions tomorrow. Your friends might get worried to have you missing too long."

"I guess you're right."

Exhaustion soon overcame Lance and Lola. The two lovers quickly fell into a deep sleep, still wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

What do you think of this chapter? I wanted the sex scene between Lola and Lance to be different from the one between Keith and Allura. I hope you like it. It's about time Lance found himself a girlfriend, so I thought Lola would be perfect for him. Please read and review. Only one more chapter before my story is complete. 


	10. New Beginnings

**True Love Revealed**

A Voltron Fan Fic by Rapndash

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Voltron or any of its characters. Only Lola Wolfbane and Jade are mine. Thanks for the reviews. This is the final chapter of my story. For those of you who want me to, I'll write a sequel during the summer. I'll have more spare time to devote to this, so I hope you appreciate the time I've taken for this fic so far. It may be awhile before the sequel comes out. I'll be working on a Ronin Warrior fic next that I hope you'll like. Enjoy the ending of "True Love Revealed"!

**Chapter 10: New Beginnings**

The following morning, Keith was feeling more like his old self. He was tired of lying around in bed all day, and he really needed activity. Dr. Gorma said it was okay as long as Keith didn't push himself too hard. Keith walked stiffly down the hall, determined to fully regain his mobility. He soon met Hunk and Pidge as they were heading to the control room.

"Hey, Keith. Glad to see ya back on your feet," Hunk greeted his friend.

"Thanks, Hunk. I'm still rather stiff, but it will improve," Keith answered. "I'd go mad if I had to spend one more day in bed."

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" a woman's voice spoke. The group turned to see Allura approaching them. "I want you to be at your best for our wedding."

Keith smiled warmly at his love. "Of course. I can't very well hobble down the aisle. It would ruin my heroic image." They all laughed.

"I still can't believe you and the Princess are gettin' married," Hunk commented. "Of course, I'm happy for both of you. I just never expected it so soon."

"I'm more surprised that Nanny and Coran agree with all this," Pidge added. "Galaxy Garrison was happy about the news, too. I heard they believe you'd be the perfect king for Planet Arus."

"I never thought I'd hear that," Keith said. He suddenly noticed that someone was missing. "Hey, where's Lance? He's usually up by now."

Pidge and Hunk exchanged looks briefly, then Pidge said, "Actually, Keith…Lance hasn't come back from his date yet."

"Lance had a date last night?" Allura asked. Keith was equally puzzled. "Lance never mentioned anything to me or Keith about it. Who did he go out with?"

"Oh, yeah. You guys didn't know since Keith was still hurt," Hunk spoke, scratching his head. "Well, Lance asked Lola out on a date right after you woke up."

"Lance…going out with Lola? Are you sure about this, Hunk?" Keith asked. He had never thought of Lance dating anyone—though he flirted and bragged to many women. He knew that Lola had fixed Black Lion with her powers because Lance had told him so. Lance never mentioned anything about his date, though.

"Totally sure, Keith," Hunk assured him. "Lance got all dressed up and everything. Pidge and I saw him leaving and asked him about it. He said he was takin' Lola and Jade out to dinner. Funny that he hasn't come back yet."

Keith grew suspicious. "Well, when he DOES come back, tell him I want to see him."

"You got it," Pidge answered. They said their goodbyes, and Hunk and Pidge continued to the control room.

* * *

Keith walked (with a little difficulty) to the rec room, silently pondering what he had just learned. Allura followed him quietly. His silence worried her. They entered the rec room together, and Keith carefully sat on the couch. Allura sat beside of him.

"Keith, are you alright?" she finally asked him. "You're awfully quiet. What are you thinking about?"

Keith came out of his thoughts and turned to her. "I was just thinking about what Hunk said about Lance's date. Why wouldn't Lance tell anyone about it? He didn't even tell Hunk and Pidge until just before he left."

Allura shrugged. "Maybe he didn't want to bother anyone while you were still recovering. Of course, he may be feeling bashful about his feelings toward Lola. I noticed that they seemed to get along rather well, but Lance wouldn't say much about their relationship. You know how Lance can be sometimes. He probably didn't think his date was important enough to mention in light of your condition."

Keith looked down, his eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "Maybe…but I'm also concerned about why Lance hasn't returned yet."

Allura nodded slowly. "You don't think…something happened to him…do you?"

Keith quickly shook his head. "No way. If Lance was in trouble, he would have contacted the castle. There has to be another reason." A thought suddenly struck him. His eyes widened briefly, and Allura's concern returned.

"What is it, Keith?" she asked him.

"You don't think he…" Keith let the sentence trail off as he continued to ponder the possibilities. It was a long ride to Lola's ranch from the castle. If the dinner had ended late, Lance may have stayed at Lola's ranch rather than travel in the dark. But morning was already passing into afternoon. Lance still should have returned to the castle by the end of breakfast at least. Unless…

Allura sensed Keith's growing anxiety. She was afraid for Keith to get too upset about anything. He was still in recovery. "Keith, please calm down. You're making me worried about you. What is bothering you?"

Keith closed his eyes and sighed, allowing himself to relax a little. "Don't worry about me, Allura. I'm just concerned about Lance and Lola. As late as he left last night, he may have stayed at Lola's."

Allura agreed. "It _is_ a long way to her ranch. Lola probably insisted he wait 'till morning to travel. It can be dangerous to be riding late at night—especially alone."

"Yeah…and that's what bothers me."

Allura was puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Keith looked up and met her gaze. "Allura, think about it. It's already late into the morning. Lance should have returned hours ago. Why would he still be out if he just wanted to wait 'till daylight to travel?"

Allura thought about it for a while before the realization of what Keith was suggesting finally struck her. Her eyes widened in shock. She whispered, "You…you don't think they…"

"That's what I'm guessing. It's the only logical explanation."

Allura looked away, blushing at the thought of what her friends could be up to. "I…I never thought anything like this would happen."

"Neither did I," Keith said. He grinned suddenly. "Looks like we may be having a double wedding if my hunch is right."

Allura turned back to him. "Are you sure there's no other explanation?"

"Nothing else comes to mind. I'm going to confront Lance about it whenever he returns."

"Please be gentle with Lance, Keith," Allura told him. "If you're right, Lance may not be so willing to talk about it. Besides, if our friends really are in love, we should be supportive."

Keith chuckled. "Don't worry, dear. I'm not going to scold him or anything. If anyone understands why he would do something like this, it's me. I DO want to make sure nothing else happened, though. Lance has worried everyone by not contacting the castle."

"I guess you're right about that," Allura replied. "Maybe I'll ask Lola about it later." She leaned over and kissed Keith tenderly. They smiled and snuggled together on the couch with Allura resting her head on Keith's shoulder. "A double wedding might not be such a bad idea—if our friends want it that way. It would be so wonderful. Romelle and Sven's wedding was wonderful. I hope ours will be just as magical."

"I'm sure it will be, honey," Keith said. He planted a small kiss on her forehead. "If I know Nanny, she'll throw us the biggest, most elaborate wedding on the planet. I'm just glad we don't have to hide our feelings any more."

"So am I," Allura agreed quietly. The two lovers continued to cuddle on the couch, contemplating their relationship—and wondering about their friends.

* * *

Jade padded quietly to Lola's bedroom, wondering why her friend wasn't up yet. She pushed against the door and quickly realized it was locked. Jade figured her friends wanted privacy, but it was nearly lunch time. The horses needed to be fed, and Lance still needed to return to the Castle of Lions before the Voltron Force came looking for them. She growled and scratched the door, hoping to wake her friends.

Meanwhile, in the bedroom, Lance and Lola slept peacefully together. Hearing the noises Jade was making, Lola began to stir. She sat up slightly and rubbed her eyes, and then she turned to the clock. Lola was shocked to learn how late it was getting. She still needed to feed her horses…and what about Lance? She looked down to see him still asleep. Lola was surprised Jade's noises hadn't woken him. She shook him gently.

"Lance," she called to him, "wake up, honey. It's getting late. Your friends will be worried."

Lance finally began to stir. He stretched and yawned loudly before opening his eyes. He smiled up at her. "Morning beautiful. Sleep well?"

Lola giggled. "I slept just fine, but we've been in bed too long. Jade has already come to look for us."

At that moment, Jade let out a loud roar that startled the two lovers. They heard scratching shortly afterwards. "All right, Jade! We're up!" Lance yelled. Jade growled in response, and the noises stopped. Lance yawned again and asked, "What time is it anyway?"

"It's almost lunch time. I forgot all about my horses. They must be really hungry by now," Lola replied as she climbed out of bed to dress.

Lance turned to the clock and a wave of panic hit him. "It's that late already! Man, Keith is going to kill me! I gotta head back." He quickly climbed out of bed and grabbed what clothes he had in the room. "Keith will want to know why I didn't get back last night. I didn't even tell him we were going out."

Lola, now fully dressed, turned to him. "You didn't tell the others about our date?"

"Well…I didn't want to say anything until I was sure everything would work out. Besides…I wasn't sure I should bother Keith about it while he was still recovering. Hunk and Pidge caught me before I left so I told them…now I'm glad I did."

Lola walked over to Lance and placed her hands on his chest. The affectionate gesture caught his attention and forced him to look at her. He could see a look of concern in her eyes. "Lance…you really should have told the others. If Hunk and Pidge hadn't seen you leaving…the others might think…"

"The others might think that something bad had happened to me," Lance finished. "I know. I wasn't thinking about that at the time. That's why I'm glad I told Hunk and Pidge where I was going…although now the others are libel to be suspicious about why I didn't return last night."

Lola giggled and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "They probably will be…especially Keith and Allura…considering they did the same thing while they were here. But don't be too upset. The others would find out about our relationship sooner or later."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I want them to know exactly what we did last night. This is the sort of thing you don't want to go blabbing to your friends about—though _some_ guys might. I'm not like that at all. I have my pride you know."

"I know you do, honey," Lola quieted him. "Relax. You should finish getting dressed so you can return to the castle. But first, how about something to eat?"

Lance kissed her tenderly, and then replied, "Sure. I'm starving! Keith and Allura both said you're an excellent cook."

"You'll have to try it and see for yourself," Lola teased.

They left the bedroom and walked through the living room. Jade growled a greeting as they passed. Lola smiled and patted the tigress on her head. Lance found his shirt and pulled it on, along with his socks and shoes. Lola continued into the kitchen and began to prepare a quick meal for them. Lance came into the dinning room carrying his jacket. Lola set some sandwiches on the table along with two glasses of ice-cold tea. They ate together in silence, almost afraid to talk about what had happened between them last night.

After they finished eating, Lance put on his jacket and they both walked outside to get Lance's horse. Jade trotted happily behind them. She rubbed against Lance's legs and purred loudly. They both laughed.

"Looks like Jade has grown fond of you, Lance," Lola said.

"That's good. I really like her, too," Lance answered, scratching Jade's ears. "I just hope she will let me leave."

Lance got his horse out of the paddock beside the house. He really did hate leaving Lola, but the guys would be worried about him by now. He pulled her close to him with one arm and kissed her. Lola clung to him, almost afraid to let go. The kiss ended and Lance mounted his horse.

"I hate to leave you like this, but I can't have the guys sending out a search party."

"I know, Lance, but you're always welcome to visit. I enjoyed our time together."

Lance giggled. "Yeah…I certainly hope so. We'll go out again sometime…maybe next week?"

Lola smiled and blushed. "Sure, I'd like that. In the meantime, you be careful. If Keith gives you too much trouble, let me know."

"Don't worry. I think I can handle Keith…especially since I know what he and Allura _really_ did while they were here."

They said their last goodbyes, and Lance rode off to the castle. Lance spent the trip back debating about how to tell the guys why he was gone for so long. He figured the best explanation would be to tell everyone that the date ended late and Lola insisted he wait until morning to travel. The reason he didn't return until noon was because he overslept. It was the truth—at least mostly the truth. Lance wasn't sure if Keith would buy it or not, but Lance still had an ace up his sleeve in case Keith bugged him too much about it.

* * *

He finally arrived at the Castle of Lions and took his horse back to the stable. Bracing himself for the barrage of questions, Lance walked inside. He bumped into Hunk and Pidge on his way to the dorm hall.

"Hey, Lance. You finally made it back!" Hunk greeted.

"Where were you? We thought something might have happened to ya," Pidge added.

"Nothing happened, guys," Lance assured them. "After dinner, Lola and I spent a lot of time talking at her house. It got pretty late and Lola insisted I wait until morning to return to the castle. I guess I overslept."

"Well ya had us a worried there, pal," Hunk told him. "Ya should have told us what happened."

"Sorry, guys. I guess I wasn't thinking."

"By the way, Lance," Pidge spoke up, "Keith is finally up and about, and he wants to talk to you about last night."

Lance swallowed hard. Now he was in for it. "All right. I'll talk to him in a minute. But first, I need to take a shower and change clothes. Where is he, anyway?"

"Last time I saw Keith, he was heading for the rec room," Hunk told him.

"Thanks, guys. I'll catch you later…if Keith doesn't kill me first."

* * *

Lance continued to his room and tossed his jacket aside. His thoughts still lingered on the events of last night. It had been such an incredible night of passion—unlike anything he had ever experienced. Lance wondered if Keith and Allura had felt the same way after they had made love. Shaking himself from his daydreams, Lance quickly showered and dressed. He left his room and nearly bumped into Keith.

"Finally back, huh?" Keith asked sharply.

"Uh, yeah. I…just got back a few minutes ago," Lance explained nervously.

"I know. Hunk just told me," Keith answered as he walked past him. "My room…now. We need to talk."

Lance knew better than to protest. He quietly followed Keith into his bedroom. The door slid shut behind them, and Lance's fears returned. Keith walked over to his desk and sat down, spinning the chair to face Lance. He crossed his arms over his chest, still wearing the same stern look.

"I just learned this morning that you left the castle last night for a date with Lola," Keith began. "I suppose you didn't consider informing the rest of the team of your whereabouts. If Hunk and Pidge hadn't spoken to you before you left, we might have thought the worst. Can you explain your actions?"

Lance swallowed hard, not daring to break eye contact. "It was thoughtless of me not to tell you guys about my date, but…I thought that…well…in light of your condition, my date wasn't important enough to bother you with. I…I wasn't thinking."

"That's right, you _weren't_ thinking. _Anytime_ you plan to leave the castle for _any_ reason, you should _always_ inform someone of your whereabouts. Furthermore, you should have contacted the castle to inform us that you wouldn't be returning until morning. I hope you never do anything this irresponsible again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"Good." Keith's gaze softened. "Now about your date…why would you think it wasn't important enough to tell your friends? Just because I'm still hurt doesn't mean that I wouldn't want to know about something like this. You should have told me. I'm your friend, Lance. I would have understood."

Lance sighed and looked away. "I don't know, Keith. Maybe…I was a little unsure of myself. I just didn't know what to expect. I…I guess I was a little embarrassed."

Keith stood, uncrossed his arms, and walked over to Lance. He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Lance…you have no reason to be embarrassed. I'm happy that you and Lola are dating. You don't have to be embarrassed about finding a girlfriend." Keith smirked suddenly. "How did it go last night anyway?"

Lance looked up at him and blushed. "Actually, everything was perfect. The dinner was great, and Lola really enjoyed herself. Jade had fun, too. Lola insisted on bringing her along. I didn't mind, though. I like Jade, and I think she really likes me, too."

"Well…what about after dinner…you know…at her place?"

Lance caught Keith's meaning immediately. "Nothing really…we sat in the living room and talked for most of the night. I guess I was really tired and that's why I overslept and didn't get back until just now."

Keith didn't buy it. He knew Lance was trying to pull the same trick he himself had used after his date with Allura. "It's no use lying about last night, Lance. You can't actually expect me to believe such a pathetic story like that. I know you too well to believe that you would talk all night and oversleep the next morning. What _really_ happened last night?"

Lance paled slightly. He knew Keith wouldn't let the issue drop until he had gotten the whole story out of him. "I…I'd rather not talk about that, Keith. It's…it's rather personal."

"You're not getting out of this that easily," Keith pressed him. "I want to know what you did with Lola. I'm not asking for descriptive details or anything…I just want to know the truth. Are you two and item or what?"

Lance turned away, his cheeks turning beet red. "Well…I guess we are. I mean…I do love her…and she loves me, too. Jade actually pushed us into it—literally. Lola and I were sitting on the couch talking—just like I said—when Jade threw her weight on me and…"

"You ended up kissing her," Keith finished. Lance nodded. "Now we're getting somewhere. If you really overslept—something you rarely do—would I be correct in assuming that the reason you overslept was because things 'progressed' with you two more than you're willing to say?"

Lance knew it was no use hiding it from Keith. "I guess you got me, Keith." He suddenly remembered his trump card and grinned. "The same could be said for you and Allura though—am I right?"

Keith was puzzled. "And just what is that supposed to mean?"

Lance turned back to his friend and smirked. "You know just what I mean, Keith. I know exactly what happened between you and the Princess while you were at Lola's a few weeks ago."

Now Keith was the one blushing. He backed away nervously. "How could you possible know what went on at Lola's? I never told you anything and neither did Allura. Lola didn't say anything…did she?"

Lance chuckled. "She didn't have to Keith. I could see it in your eyes…and in the way you two were kissing on the balcony the night you two got back."

Keith's eyes widened. "You…you _followed_ me, didn't you?"

"You should know I wasn't about to give up until I knew what you were hiding. Lola only confirmed my suspicions."

Keith was feeling panicky, but perhaps he still had a way out of this. "Just what is it you think we did, Lance? You haven't given any details."

"Please, Keith. You obviously guessed what Lola and I were doing last night. How else could you have known that Lola and I had sex…unless you and Allura had, too?"

Keith knew Lance had him cornered. He gave a deep sigh. "All right, Lance. You have me there. I guess I should have known you of all people would figure it out…but you can't tell anyone—especially Coran and Nanny. They would kill me and Allura both if they knew."

"Hey, don't worry about it, pal," Lance assured him, wrapping one arm around Keith's shoulders. "I'm really happy for you two. I would never even consider ruining your relationship by blabbing to the others. Tell me though…how was it? Was it better than you expected?"

Keith grinned sheepishly. "Actually, it was a WHOLE lot better than I expected. The entire night just seems like one big dream…even now. I…I've never experienced anything like it. It was incredible."

"Hey, I know exactly what you mean," Lance agreed. "Imagine how much better it will be on the honeymoon."

Keith gave a short laugh. "Speaking of which…have you popped the question yourself?"

"Actually, I hadn't even thought about it yet," Lance admitted. "Lola and I haven't known each other as long as you and Allura have. I…I don't think we're ready for marriage yet."

Keith smiled and patted Lance on the back. "Well, when you two _are_ ready, I want to be the first to know. Deal?"

"Deal."

Lance left Keith's room and returned to his own to wait until dinner. He smiled to himself. "I knew Keith would figure out why I was late. I just hope the others don't."

* * *

Allura sat in her room quietly reading a book. There was a knock on her door. "Come in," she called. Allura looked up and smiled to see Keith enter. "Good evening, my love. What brings you here?"

Keith sat on the bed beside her and gave her a quick kiss. "I just wanted to let you know that Lance is back. I had a stern talk with him about worrying us. Don't worry. I wasn't too hard on him."

"Well, I'm glad that he's back safe and sound," Allura told him. "How did his date with Lola go? Were we right…about what happened?"

"Exactly right, honey," Keith told her. He paused to look around the room, making sure no one else could hear them. "I just wanted you to know that…Lance knows…about what we did."

Allura's eyes widened. "You mean…he knows…that we had sex?" she whispered. Keith nodded solemnly. "But…how did he find out? Did…did Lola tell him."

"No," Keith answered. "Lance was spying on us when we were talking on the balcony the night we returned to the castle. He saw us kissing…and he figured it out on his own. He promised he wouldn't tell, though. He says that…that he's happy for us. He and Lola thoroughly enjoyed themselves last night, so…he understands how we feel about each other. But he says that he and Lola aren't ready for marriage just yet. They haven't known each other that long."

Allura nodded slowly. "I can understand that. You and I have been friends for a few years now, and Lola's only been our friend for a couple of months. They'll know when they're ready for that kind of commitment. I'm sure they'll be as happy as we are."

Keith smiled. "Yes, I'm sure they will. In the meantime, we have our own future to worry about. Our marriage isn't that far away, and we still need to announce our engagement to the citizens of Arus."

"I'll need to tell Aunt Orla, too. I'm sure she would love to come to the wedding. I know that she will approve of you. Everyone else does," Allura added.

Keith sighed. "I still find it hard to believe that I'm marrying a princess…and that I'm going to be king of an entire planet. It all seems like one incredible dream that I never want to wake up from."

Allura snuggled against Keith's chest as he held her closely. "I know, my love, and I couldn't be happier. I only hope I can be a good wife to you."

"I know you will be. I just hope I can prove myself fit to rule a planet. There's so much I don't know."

"You will, Keith. I'll be there to help you every step of the way. Coran will show you what to do as well. Our friends will be there to support us as they always have been. There's nothing to worry about."

They kissed tenderly, reveling in the love they shared. Soon they would be the king and queen of Planet Arus, husband and wife, and maybe one day parents. Only time could tell what would be in store for the couple. For now, the future looked to be a bright one—strengthened by the bonds of true love.


End file.
